Motorcycle Girl
by DelilahAspen
Summary: All she heard was him shouting, "Have fun out there Motorcycle Girl!" Jack/OC
1. Prolouge

They had never seen that motorcycle before. It had been a year since the big FBI scandal and the Four Horsemen were peacefully living in a large mansion in the countryside of England. Everything was fully funded by The Eye, a mysterious society that included those who used magic for good and not bad. Dylan Rhodes was the Four Horseman's direct contact into The Eye.

But they had never seen that motorcycle before.

"Think it's something The Eye set up?" Merritt asked.

"It could be something they set up. Maybe we're being tested." Danny responded, eyeing the motorcycle warily. J. Daniel Atlas was not fond of random motorcycles being parked in front of the mansion he shared with his friends.

"Let's go in," Henley suggested, "we'll just keep our guard up."

* * *

Inside the house, a girl of about nineteen was hanging upside down from the rafters in the high ceiling. Her orders: Surprise the Four Horsemen. But Dylan Rhodes said that he would prefer it if she started fighting them.

"Don't let them see your face. Not until I come in. Just keep them busy." Rhodes had said. The Four Horsemen were in for a big surprise.

* * *

A/N First fanfiction!


	2. Surprises

Danny slowly pushed open the door of the mansion and peered in. Everything looked the same. It seemed calm and quiet. No danger. Merritt shoved past him and simply strode into the mansion.

"What the hell are you guys afraid off? There's no one he-mmph!" Merritt was cut off suddenly. The remaining Horsemen glanced at each other with worried expressions and quickly ran through the door. It was silent. No one was there.

"Hello?" Danny called out. Jack reached into one of his many hidden pockets and pulled out his card deck, sliding two cards in between his fingers where they were ready to throw. Henley and Danny merely looked around cautiously; they had a few tricks up their sleeves.

No one was expecting Henley's scream. The second Jack and Danny turned around, she was gone. The two remaining Horsemen glanced at each other. _What the hell is going on?_ Jack thought.

* * *

The girl walked across the rafters of the roof. She had left Henley in the back garden, Merritt in the Library. Her illusion would last until Dylan removed it and hopefully not before.

The girl looked down from the rafters. She could see J. Daniel Atlas and Jack Wilder standing below, talking quietly. For people who's friends had just mysteriously disappeared, they were rather calm. She crouched down low, and hung her legs over the side of the rafter. Reaching down she threw a puff of smoke at Jack Wilder's face, catching him by surprise. Her oddly colored hair slid out from underneath the leather jacket she wore and hung upside down. Jack smirked and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down from the rafter.

Danny pinned the girl onto the ground and Jack held out his cards, ready to throw them and surprise her. The girl appeared unfazed, her expression impassive. She didn't even try to fight Danny, she merely looked at him with a bored expression.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, glaring down at his captive. She blinked slowly and rolled her eyes. Behind them, Jack stifled a laugh, most women would kill to be in Mystery Girl's position and Mystery Girl didn't even bat an eyelash.

In a flash, Mystery Girl had Danny pinned to the ground with a scarf around his wrists and a cloud of smoke in Jack's face. _Damn, _Jack thought as he blindly tried to find the girl, _this girl knew her magic._

"Aria, you can let him go. I pulled the illusion you placed. Nice one, hard to pull. I like how you put Henley in London and Merritt in Australia. Hello Danny, Jack. Henley and Merritt are fine, just a bit dazed. Aria, your bag is in the spare room. Horsemen, gather in the parlor The Eye would like me to pass along this message." and that ladies and gentlemen, was Dylan Rhodes.

* * *

An hour of explanations and apologies later, Dylan had explained that Mystery Girl's name was Ariadne Delphinia Aspen, that she was nineteen (like Jack), and that she was going to be a part of the Four Horsemen. Apparently, The Eye had heard rumors of another group of magicians called, The Raven Keepers and were concerned about their top magicians safety. Supposedly The Raven Keepers hated magic in all it's forms and would do anything to get rid of it. Supposedly, they wouldn't stop until all magic was dead and gone. The Eye had sent Ariadne to watch the Four Horsemen, take part in their shows as the 'lovely assistant', and keep them safe from harm.

Naturally Dylan wasn't going to explain everything and declared that if they had questions, they should ask Ariadne. "She knows as much about magic as I do," he'd said, "she's a real joy to be around. If you have questions, ask her." and with a flash, he was gone.

Danny glanced at Ariadne, who was sitting next to Jack on the sofa in the parlor. She was looking out the window and playing with the necklace she wore. Her leather jacket was still zipped up all the way and somewhat resembled Jack's in color and style. Her hair was a rather odd tealish pink color that must have been dyed, and her eyes were a striking clear purple. She had rather pale skin and pink lips, long legs and feet clad in high heeled boots that resembled Henley's. She was wearing gloves and dark black jeans, and seemed unaware that all Four Horsemen were studying her appearance. She turned her head slightly and all four pairs of eyes were averted.

"So where are you from New Girl?" Merritt asked. Ariadne moved her purple eyes and locked them on Merritt.

"I'm from Brooklyn, well not really. I lived on the streets of Brooklyn." She said. Henley gasped lightly and covered her mouth in surprise. "That's why I can fight so well Danny, I had to if I wanted to survive."

"Well Jack is from Brooklyn too," Henley said, smiling, "you too could swap stories and whatnot." Henley had regained her composure rather quickly.

"Hey Hen, you should've seen what she did to Danny. She had him pinned down and tied up in a second. You should've seen his face." Jack cut in, ignoring Danny's glare.

"Really?" Henley exclaimed, "I love you Aria, you're my new best friend!"

Ariadne simply gave Henley an odd look, and tilted her head slightly. "Dan and Hen have this love-hate relationship thing going on and it's gotten to the point when no one knows what the hell is going on." Merritt explained, looking bored as he did. "By the way, New Girl, Jack likes you too."

Ariadne's purple eyes darkened slightly but she merely turned her head to look at the window again. "I think I'm going to go and find my bag. Dylan said it was in a spare room." she said. A light blush tinged her cheeks.

"Oh, I'll show you." Danny said, moving from his spot by a potted plant. Ariadne stood up as well and followed him out of the room, the tips of her hair changing from pink to orange.

* * *

"Sorry about, attacking you and your friends." Ariadne said softly as she followed Danny up the stairs.

"Why are you apologizing? I thought you did that downstairs." came the cold reply.

"I can tell you don't believe me and Dylan said that everyone needs to trust me. I think he told me to attack you just to make it harder for you to trust me. But I think the others like me, it's only you."

Danny was a bit taken aback by this reply. He was hard to read and yet this girl had read him like a book. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the spare room door. "Here's the room," Danny said, "there's a connecting door that leads to Jack's room so if you need anything ask him. I'm going to let you get situated. Enjoy." and the arrogant bastard was gone.

Ariadne opened the door and saw a simple room arrangement. A bed underneath a window, small nightstand, a little closet, adjourning bathroom, and another door, presumably the one that led into Jack's room. Her bag was sitting on top of the bed and a small note was lying next to it.

The note read: _Ariadne, don't get too attached._

* * *

A/N Does it seem a bit too rushed? Thank you for the fantastic feedback. I love to see what my readers think of this story.


	3. Pretty Little Liars Much?

Danny had returned from upstairs with a scowl on his face and an angry look in his eye. Merritt looked at Danny and scoffed, "He got read by New Girl and now's he's pissed." Henley exploded in a burst of giggles and Jack smirked. New Girl was going to be fun.

An hour later, Aria emerged from her room. She had tied up her tealy- pink in a ponytail and had gotten rid of her leather jacket, wearing only a white singlet that was tucked into her jeans. She still wore her boots and her necklace was more noticeable now. The Four Horsemen were standing around the kitchen island talking when they heard her footsteps enter the kitchen. She hovered in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"What's on the necklace," Henley asked, breaking the awkward silence, "it looks pretty. Come here Aria, stand by me." Aria walked past and stood by Henley, picking up her necklace before examining the pendant.

"That's a really good question Henley, I've never really looked." Aria admitted. "It looks like the mark of The Eye." Aria tilted the pendant so Henley could get a better look.

"Oh it is. That's neat, who gave it to you?" Henley asked. Aria simply shrugged.

"I don't know. When I first met Dylan I was 17 and living in a grungy apartment. After he left, I found it hanging on a door. I assumed he gave it to me."

"How did you meet Dylan?" Jack asked.

Aria laughed, "I doubt you're going to believe me but I stole his wallet. He was chasing after me and followed me home, as creepy as that sounds. I picked up magic tricks from the street magicians and I basically threw a bunch of smoke in his face. Apparently I had 'great magical talent' and I had to rob a bunch of banks to get accepted into The Eye."

"Well as lovely as this brief Get-To-Know-You session has been, I'm starving." Merritt said bluntly. The clock read 6:22.

"Are we going out?" Henley asked.

"Well we haven't cooked anything, so probably." Danny responded. "Get your coats, I'll start the car."

* * *

Ten minutes later Aria was zipping up her leather jacket and heading downstairs with Henley, who was telling her everything about the house, the Four Horsemen, and London. Apparently this house was on the outskirts of London which was where Aria had put Henley in her illusion. The teen and the young adult exited the house. Aria turned and headed for the motorcycle that was still in front of the house.

"That's yours?" Jack asked, looking somewhat impressed.

"Not for long. Dylan's taking it tomorrow. He doesn't want me to have to it while I'm with you guys." Aria said, hopping on the bike.

"Hey New Girl, where's your helmet?" Merritt shouted from inside the car.

"Don't need one!" was the reply.

"Alright, meet us at Nando's, it's really popular in London apparently." Henley shouted.

* * *

Aria saw Dylan in the parking lot. Dylan waited for her to stop her motorcycle. "Yeah, I have to take it now." he said sheepishly.

"Fine." Aria hopped off the bike. "Tell Alma I said hi!" she shouted over the roar of the engine. Dylan chuckled before riding off. _How the hell did he get here? _Aria thought shaking her head as she entered the restaurant.

"Aria," Henley shouted, "over here!" Aria walked through the busy restaurant and found the Horsemen sitting in a booth. Sliding in next to Jack, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So what do you want New Girl?" Merritt asked.

"I'll have a salad."

"Really, bunny food?" Merritt scoffed. "For a girl who wears leather and rides a Harley, I would never have had you pegged as a frou frou weight watcher." Aria narrowed her eyes.

"1, it's not real leather. 2, it's a Suzuki, not a Harley. 3, I'm a vegetarian. And 4, call me a frou frou weight watcher again and I'll hurt you." the look in Aria's eyes was deadly. Merritt seemed a bit shaken but he composed himself quickly.

"I like you New Girl," he said, looking impressed, "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

During the meal Henley bombarded Aria with questions. "So Aria, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I've been a vegetarian since I was 13. I've been living on the streets since I was 10 and I got into magic because the first thing I stole was a card deck when I was eight. I'm an illusionist by the way, I'm good at card tricks but illusions are my specialty."

"That's interesting," Henley said, "I'm an escape artist, Merritt is a mentalist, Danny's an all- around, and Jack does card tricks and sleight of hand."

_Bzzzzz._

"Hmm?" All Four Horsemen pulled out their phones as they buzzed with a text. Aria watched, looking curious. She didn't have a phone. Henley looked frightened as she read her text.

"What do they say?" Aria asked.

"Assuming we all got the same one," Danny said, "the text says: _She's mysterious and so are we. We're going to get of the Horsemen. Once the icon of magic is gone, all magic will be gone. We're going to start with Mystery, then Lover, next is Hermit, High Priestess, and Death. Watch out Horsemen, the Ravens are coming. _

* * *

_A/N _Do you guys think the chapters should be longer? I know you want to know more about Aria but I'm not going to do a big reveal until later on. You get little tidbits now. How do I make Aria seem less Mary- Sueish? Is she too Mary- Sue now? Thanks for reading and please tell me how to make this better!


	4. That Was Eventful

Currently the Four Horsemen were under lockdown. After Danny finished reading the text message, Aria had alerted Dylan and The Eye. According to Dylan, it would be best if the Horsemen and Aria remained locked away in the mansion until The Eye tracked down the sender of the message.

"Don't leave the mansion unless you take Aria with you. And you have to have her tell me you're leaving. Just don't go anywhere alone." Dylan had said. He was in a rush and needed to get back to Alma.

So now the Four Horsemen were playing poker and Jack was winning. Again. Because Henley and Aria didn't want to bet on money, Merritt had suggested they use candy instead and now the dining room table was covered in candy wrappings and water glasses.

"I win!" Danny exclaimed as he looked at the cards his opponents set out.

"Actually," Jack said, turning over his hand, "I win." Danny scowled while Jack grinned. Aria yawned as she slid her cards to Jack so he could put them back in their box.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Aria said, picking up her water glass and yawning. The girl stood and pushed in her chair, rubbing the back of her head and mussing up her tealy pink hair as she did so. Jack slid the last card into the deck before closing the lid on the box.

The minute the Horsemen heard Aria's door shut, Henley leaned forward and said, "So, do you guys like Aria?"

"She seems pretty cool," Jack said, "plus, she's a lot closer to my age then you three."

"Um, Danny and I are twenty five." Henley said. Merritt frowned, he was in his thirties.

"Aria is impulsive, reckless, and wild, and she doesn't listen to me." Danny scowled.

"Aria is not impulsive!" Henley exclaimed, defending her friend.

"Actually, " Merritt cut in, "she is impulsive. Remember last Tuesday when that girl called her a slut?" The Four Horsemen thought back to last Tuesday, when Aria had beat up a bottle blond. "And," he added, "when I try to read her, she's really impulsive."

"Have any of you seen her illusions?" Danny asked. Henley and Merritt shook their heads while Jack nodded. The other Horsemen looked at him in surprise.

"I've seen her illusions. Their really good. Just yesterday she tricked me into thinking I was in New York." Jack smiled when he remembered how he'd woken up on a bench in Central Park only to see Aria standing over him giggling.

"Well, I still don't like her." Danny muttered.

* * *

Up in her room, Aria wasn't napping. She was looking out the window playing with her necklace. Turning her head she caught her reflection in the full mirror that hung on the closet door. Her tealy hair was mussed, she was wearing a white singlet with shorts, and her purple eyes (result of a genetic mutation) glistened. She leaned back on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Jack was scrolling through his phone when he saw an odd text.

_I told you we're coming. Slowly but surely. When you expect us, we'll never arrive. When you think you're a step ahead, you're actually a step behind. When you're a step behind, you're a step ahead. _

"Henley, can you trace this?" he passed his phone to Henley who was ready to do some laundry.

An hour later Henley had identified that the text had come from the US Government.

"So basically, the Raven Keepers are just the US Government trying to arrest us for stealing a bank in Paris?" Merritt clarified.

"Yep." Henley said.

"That was a year ago and that's really stupid." Danny remarked. Jack shrugged.

"I'll tell Dylan." Merritt said, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Aria?"

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to Aria's room. The girl wasn't in the room. The window was shut, the bed was made, and Aria's shoes were by the door.

"Aria?" he called out. He walked across the room to the bathroom and knocked on the door. No response. Reaching down for the doorknob, he found that is was unlocked. Turning it, he saw an empty bathroom.

"Come on Aria, come out." he went over to the closet before opening it slowly. There, was Aria, sleeping in a bundle of scarves of and her leather jacket.

"Aria, what are you doing?" Jack said laughing. Reaching down, he picked her up bridal style. _She's really light, _he thought. As he crossed the room Aria started to stir, her eyes fluttering. Her eyelids slid open suddenly, revealing the starting purple orbs. She took one look at Jack before leaping out of his arms and landing on her feet.

"Do I want to know why?" she asked.

"I found you sleeping on the floor of your closet." Jack explained, running a hand through his brown locks.

"Oh, I was trying to find my argyle socks." she said, tugging at one of her tealy curls. She walked past Jack and headed for her bed. "Any news on the Raven Keepers?"

"Henley traced the text messages and found out that the US Government is trying to bait us."

"But we're in England, and England has no problem with us."

"They just can't let it go." Jack shrugged.

"Aria and Jack, get dressed! Dylan said you two are doing a street show." Danny shouted from downstairs.

"But I thought we couldn't leave the house." Aria said, skeptically.

"We told Dylan about the message, it's probably safe now."

"Let me get dressed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Aria was standing next to Jack on a street corner in London. Aria zipped up her leather jacket and refastened her gloves, clicking the heels of her boots nervously. Jack fiddled with his card deck before looking across the street to where Dylan had said the supposed Raven Keeper was standing. Apparently the street show was bait.

"What do we do now?" Aria asked.

"Make an illusion or something." Jack whispered. Aria nodded briefly. Waving her hands around, she turned the dreary street corner into an explosion of butterflies and sunshine. That caught people's attentions. Most of the citizens passing through that area stopped for a second to admire the butterflies but the butterflies vanished quickly.

"I can't make the illusion last very long." Aria admitted to Jack. She waved her hands again and turned the London street corner into a beautiful forest. People really stopped this time and the Raven Keeper slowly got closer to Jack and Aria.

"Do another one." he whispered, keeping an eye on the Raven Keeper. He leaned against a street lamp and shuffled his cards in his hands. Aria ran a hand through her tealy locks while the other one moved in odd motions. The dreary street corner went from beautiful forest to Egyptian desert, heat and all. In a flash the desert vanished and the street corner returned. The Londoners were all gathered in a close crowd now, Aria waving both hands to emit a shower of doves. Jack suddenly tossed all his cards in the air, each card turning into a green leaf.

"How'd you do that one?" Aria asked.

"Magic." was the cocky reply.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice called out, "can the girl get out of handcuffs?"

"I'm not an escape artist." Aria said. She had never ever tried to get out of handcuffs in her life. Jack slid his hand into his pocket, reaching for his phone.

"She should be able to get out of handcuffs." the same voice said, a man stepping out from the crowd. Jack recognized him as the supposed Raven Keeper.

"Call Dylan. Now." Aria whispered, she had one hand on Jack's arm and he could feel her trembling.

"The Eye can't save you now." the man said, reaching out for Aria. Aria threw a puff of smoke in his face before tugging Jack away from the large crowd.

* * *

"What happened to you guys? Where did you get that motorcycle?" Henley demanded when Jack and Aria returned home, out of breath and tired.

"We saw a Raven Keeper and he tried to grab Aria. She stole the bike from a dealership." Jack explained.

'Ugh, you two are idiots. Now we have to return a motorcycle." Merritt groaned.

* * *

A/N I kinda hate this chapter. I used it as a filler. Can any of you guess where I got Aria's name from? It's a reference to Now You See Me, obviously. Thanks for the feedback! Tell me more!


	5. To the Angel City

It was a Friday and Dylan did not believe The Raven Keepers were the US Government in disguise.

"From my short time with the FBI," he said, "I highly doubt that they would be able to think up this kind of plan and they know very well they can't touch anyone who's not on American soil. Besides, all charges on you were dropped, even they have to accept that. So you guys are back under lockdown. I'll bring groceries around once a week."

"Bring Alma too! I want to see her." Aria had said as Dylan left the house laughing.

* * *

It was Saturday and the Horsemen and Aria were bored to tears. "Shall we play Reveal?" Henley asked.

"Reveal?" Aria was puzzled.

"Reveal is where we tell each other how we do the tricks," Merritt said, "so, you got any secrets to spill sweetheart?"

"How did you do the illusions?" Jack asked.

Aria smiled. "My illusions are from projectors. They're projected images that I control by hand movements. Believe it or not, The Eye designed their own technology to make the projectors. I have projectors hidden everywhere." cockily, she moved her hands in the air and made a bouquet of roses appear in Danny's hands, they vanished rather quickly though.

"When you say everywhere..." Henley began.

"I mean on my body. I have a few in my leather jacket, some on my shoes, a few in my argyle socks, my pendant with the emblem of The Eye is a projector. Also, I've got a few hidden elsewhere, just in case I lose all my exterior projectors." Aria explained. "Anyways, Henley, how _do_ you get out of handcuffs?"

As the redhead began to explain Danny studied Aria's face. Her expression was one of curiosity and her purple eyes were, well, purple. Suddenly Henley finished explaining her trick and asked Aria where her hidden projectors were.

"Don't get too freaked out, okay?" she said, turning slightly, she moved the top of the singlet she was wearing to reveal more of her shoulder blade. "Do you guys see that tattoo?"

"Which one, you've got five on your shoulder blade." Merritt asked.

"The one that looks like a swallow."

"This one?" Henley asked, poking it slightly.

"Yeah, that one. Well the eye of the swallow is a projector. It's under my skin. I use it to create illusions behind me."

"How does it go through your skin?" Danny asked, examining the tattoo.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask The Eye. I have another one here." Aria ran a hand over the top of her spine. The skin there was smooth and unblemished.

"I don't see anything." Jack said.

"Exactly, you're not supposed to see anything. Anyway," she turned, "I have one in my face and one in my eyes. You can see that one though."

"Your eyes?" Henley asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I have a green fleck in my left eye. That's the projector. You can't see the one in my right eye because the projector is embedded in my contact lens."

"You wear contacts?" Merritt asked. Aria nodded.

"Do you have to wear the same lens constantly? Or do you put in the projector yourself?" Henley asked.

"I just wear the lens. I had to undergo a twelve hour surgery to get the projector in my left eye. I'm not even sure if it works, I've never used that one." Aria explained.

"I think we turned this Reveal game into an Aria Reveal." Jack said, his famous smirk on his lips. Aria and Henley laughed while Merritt and Danny raised eyebrows.

"Well as fun as this has been, wait what the hell is that?" Aria suddenly pointed at the window. All the Horsemen turned their heads and looked at the window.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I swear to God I saw something there." Aria crossed the room, her bare feet padding lightly on the carpet. She opened the window and stuck her head out, scanning the grass and the windowsill.

"Aria are you sure you saw something? Maybe it's stress." Merritt suggested.

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to go lie down." Aria replied, her purple eyes narrowed in confusion. She could've sworn she something shiny at the windowsill.

* * *

The Four Horsemen heard the door to Aria's room shut and began talking about her.

"Isn't that so cool about her projectors?" Henley gushed.

"I wonder what she saw." Jack remarked, looking at the window.

"It was probably a trick of the light or something." Danny said.

"How long has Aria been here anyway? A month?" Merritt asked.

"About a month." Henley responded.

"Did any of you know she had glasses?" Merritt asked.

"I've seen her glasses but I've never seen her wear them." Jack admitted, remembering the time he saw them on Aria's nightstand.

"Why is it when she leaves we talk about her?" Danny asked.

"Henley started it." Merritt and Jack said in surprising unison.

"Did not!" Henley exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what is that?" Jack pointed at the window. A black object was moving around outside the windowsill.

"I don't know." Danny got up from his spot on the couch and headed over to the window. Opening it, he plucked the black thing and brought it inside, dropping it onto the coffee table.

"It's a camera." Merritt stated, studying the lens. "Hey Hen, get Aria to call Dylan. I think Mr. Eye will want to know that there was a camera on the window.

* * *

An hour later, The Four Horsemen, Aria, and Dylan were sitting in the parlor discussing the camera.

"They know where we live now. Is it still safe here?" Jack asked.

"I think we should move, lie low. If it comes to it, we'll have to split up." Danny replied.

"Alright, you guys are going to move since the decision seems unanimous." Dylan decided, "But after you move, The Eye is going to stop contacting you. We'll only contact you for shows. If something major comes up, have Aria call me. But it better be important. Have your bags packed by tonight. I'll book you a flight to Los Angeles, I think you'll be safe there."

* * *

Aria met the other Horsemen in the foyer at seven 'o' clock that evening. She was wearing black framed glasses, her leather jacket, jeans and boots, and her tealy hair had been pulled into a braid.

"Where do you get a plane at 7 in the evening?" she asked, adjusting her bag which was slung along her back.

"It could be the private jet." Merritt said, shrugging. He had his laptop case and small suitcase next to him. Henley then emerged with Danny from the top of the stairs, both of them were carrying many bags and judging by the monogrammed 'H' on them, they were all Henley's.

"Geez Hen are you packing up the whole house?" Merritt asked, raising an eyebrow. "Look at Aria, she only has one bag. How is that going to fit in the plane?" he pointed at Henley's cargo.

"Magic." Aria joked. Merritt chuckled. Henley scowled. And Danny asked,

"Where's Jack?"

"Right here." Jack walked down the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Got everything?" Danny asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go." and with that the magicians left their English hideaway to head to the Angel City in search of safety.

* * *

A/N Again, I hate this chapter. I'm trying not to rush. Really. Thanks for all your lovely feedback!


	6. Jetlag

The plane ride was long. It turned out that The Eye did not get them a private jet and instead they were flying commercial. And, they were in economy. Henley and Danny were sitting next to each other, and currently they were arguing about airplane food. Jack and Merritt were sitting next to each other, with Jack by the window. Aria was sitting behind Jack and the person next to her was some cocky douchebag who was trying to flirt (unsuccessfully) with her. He placed a hand on her knee and Aria then picked up her bag and climbed over the idiot's legs. He reached out a hand and attempted to squeeze her ass but she turned quickly and let her heavy bag hit him in the face.

"Merritt," she said, "switch seats with me." Merritt was awoken from his doze to see the tealy girl standing next to him, looking cross.

"Why should I do that sweetheart?" Merritt asked.

"Because if I sit there any longer I'm going to get raped." she hissed.

"Fine, fine. But only because I like you." Merritt reluctantly got up and let Aria sit next to a sleeping Jack. He turned and started trying to get into Aria's former seat. "Try anything on me or her," he declared to the idiot, "and you'll see an image of me naked." and with a bop on the idiot's head, he fell asleep.

* * *

Jack woke up to a finger snapping in his face. "Merritt stop..." he groaned. Then he heard a giggle. His eyes snapped open. "Aria?" he asked. He looked at the girl. Her tealy hair looked darker and she had dark shadows under her eyes. "Did you sleep at all? Where's Merritt?"

"Merritt is sitting in my old seat because if I sat there I would have been raped by the douchebag who sat next to me. And no, I don't sleep on planes. At all. I like to be awake and alert in case there is an emergency. We're landing in an hour and you haven't eaten anything. I have some bread. If you want it." she explained, tucking a strand of blue green hair behind her ear and handing a piece of bread.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the piece from her, "where did you get this?"

"I tricked an air hostess." she said simply. "The air hostess didn't like me so I said if she gave me bread, you'd give her your number. The idiot I sat next to slipped his number in my back pocket so I gave that to her."

"You are an evil little girl." Jack smirked.

"I'm not little! I'm five foot seven." she exclaimed.

"I'm five foot eight."

"Then you're the little one. Most men clear five ten." She said, looking triumphant.

"Anyway," Jack said, "why don't you have a phone?"

"I could never afford one." Aria said simply.

"You could probably afford one now."

"People can get traced with cell phones though! They aren't very safe when you're trying to escape something!" She exclaimed, looking aghast.

"Come on Aria, you're with me. I'll keep you safe. " Jack said, smiling wide at the girl.

* * *

When the group of magicians landed at LAX, Henley immediately started to look for baggage retrieval. Aria simply shouldered her one bag and pulled a rubber band out of her pocket, braiding her hair as she did so. "Where are we staying?" Merritt asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied, looking shocked.

"What's this?" Aria had pulled out a slip of white paper as well as a rubber band, passing the paper to Danny, she wrapped the rubber band around her braid. Danny unfolded the paper and began to read the words printed on it.

"Alright, let's get Henley's stuff, looks like we're going to Sunset Boulevard."

* * *

Three hours later, the magicians reached home. "Henley," Jack gasped, "you are not going to bring over twenty bags, ever again!"

"I agree with the kid." Merritt said, slumping against the front door. The house was a mansion, about the size of the English Home and had a neat little garden, pool, and acres of land to explore.

"Is the door unlocked? Aria don't let that one touch the ground, there are very fragile things in it." Henley reached out to lift the bag that Aria was holding. Danny tried the handle, it was locked.

"Jack, unlock the door." Danny said, taking the bags from the younger boy. Jack reached into his pocket for his lock pick, only to find it missing.

"Um, where's my lock pick?" he asked, looking at the Four Horsemen.

"Is it this?" Aria said, holding out the tool. "It was in my pocket, I don't know why." feigning innocence, Aria smiled, she had snitched the lock pick from Jack so she could see if the pickpocket knew he was being pickpocketed. Clearly, he didn't. Jack took the tool while looking at her with a sideways glance. Reaching down, he inserted the lock pick into the lock and pressed several buttons to make the mechanism work. _Click._

"Alright, let's go in." Merritt said, heaving up Henley's bags and his suitcase before heading through the door.

The minute Aria stepped through the front door, she saw a large sweeping spiral staircase and a crystal chandelier.

"Wow, they got us a nice place." she said breathily. Her expression was one of pure amazement as she gazed around the foyer. Jack saw her face and smiled to himself, he'd only known her a short time but he had never seen her eyes shine that brightly.

"Let's pick bedrooms." Danny said, breaking the moment. The five young adults picked up their bags (and Henley's) and headed up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, they froze. The second floor was breathtaking. Paintings hung on the walls and a balcony overlooked the front hall. Several doors lined the corridors and they were all painted white. Danny went ahead and began opening all the doors. "Pick one." he said simply, standing back and looking through the doors. Aria followed Henley until the reddish haired woman had picked her room. Tossing Henley's bags on her bed, Aria strode down the hallway and walked into what appeared to be the smallest bedroom.

"Picked mine." she called out, standing in the doorway.

"I picked mine too!" Henley called out, she was trying not to squeal over the large closet.

"This'll do." Merritt said, tossing his suitcase on the ground and flopping onto the bed.

"I like this one." Danny said, admiring his room.

"I'll just take this one then." Jack looked around and walked in, dropping his bag on the ground.

* * *

An hour later, the five had showered and were getting ready for bed. All the bedrooms, except Aria's, had adjoining bathrooms. Aria had to use the one in the hallway.

"So, tomorrow we'll discuss shows and we'll talk about safety." Danny waited for objections. Nothing was said. "Alright then, good night." and he headed off to bed.

Henley and Merritt mumbled their good nights and went to bed.

"See you tomorrow." Jack smirked as he walked through the door of his room. Aria smiled at him. The young girl was wearing her special pajamas that made her feel safe, a white singlet and purple short shorts.

"Let's go exploring Aria." she whispered. During her exploration, she found a room that was for entertaining, a living space, a large kitchen with adjoining dining room, and a small powder room. She walked back up the stairs and headed back to her room. It was small, but she liked it. A bed in the corner, armoire and wardrobe nearby. She dropped down on her bed and covered herself in her blankets before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N Wow, major filler. I promise something exciting will happen next chapter. Maybe a show? Thanks for the feedback!


	7. Coffee

The Five Magicians woke up at roughly 6:30 am the next morning. Merritt was the first to rise, he had gotten out of bed and simply walked down the corridors shouting that he wanted coffee and someone needed to get his special 'Columbian Bean' blend. Danny had woken next, grumbling about jetlag and Merritt. He'd done his morning routine, then shouted that someone needed to get Merritt his coffee. Thirdly was Henley. She rose smiling and happy, then she saw the bags under her eyes. Lastly, Jack and Aria both woke up, Aria was wearing the same black framed glasses from the night before and Jack was shirtless and wearing sweats.

"Can someone get Merritt some duct tape or some other adhesive shit?" Aria grumbled. She hated waking up early and this jetlag was going to kill her.

"Sure, I'll find the nearest food store and grab some tape." Jack replied, his voice gravelly from just having woken up.

"Let me get dressed, I'll go and explore for a grocery store." Aria groaned, heading into her room to grab her toiletries and her toothbrush before trudging off to the bathroom.

"Do we have any cars or anything?" Henley asked, she walked out of her room, a mini tub of eye cream in her hands.

"I think there's a garage outside. We'll just let Aria look when she leaves." Danny said, leaning against the door.

Twenty minutes later every single person in the LA household had gotten dressed and fresh. Aria had pulled on her boots, put in her contacts, and put her tealy hair in a pony tail. "I need to get it dyed again." she'd said, examining the ends. The pink in it was beginning to fade.

* * *

Danny walked into the garage with the Horsemen and Aria in tow. The garage was large and dry, with hanging lights, and two cars and one motorcycle. "Hell no. The Eye did not give us a Maserati GranTurismo and a Maserati Quattroporte! Damn, that motorcycle's awesome." Aria exclaimed, looking amazed.

"I think Aria is more incorporated in the 'Man World' then you three are." Henley said, smirking. Her bags had diminished slightly, they had been reduced to shadows.

"Aria, how do you know this?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. He was a bit surprised by this girl's knowledge of cars.

"My friend Spice back in Brooklyn. She let me live in her apartment for a year. I think I was about 12 then. She worked in an Automotive Repair Shop and she was really nice to me. She was ten years older than me, but she was like my sister. I wasn't hungry for a year, then her stupid boyfriend killed her and I had to run. But I burned his face, turned him into the cops, and he got a death sentence. Of course I got thrown into foster care, but I ditched the system and found another place to stay. An abandoned auditorium on... I can't remember." and then her face twisted into an expression of remorse as she tried to recall her hiding spot.

"Keys are in the ignition." Merritt's voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter. "I think the house key is on the seat." he opened the door of the GranTurismo and lifted up a key. Engraved on the top of the key were the word's 'House'.

"Alright, I'm going to get breakfast." Aria declared, taking the key from Merritt and hopping into the GranTurismo. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"Jack go with her. She trusts you the most after Henley and after that trip down Memory Lane, I'm not sure she's very stable." Danny whispered quickly. Jack nodded before walking around the car and climbing into the passenger side. Aria laughed as she searched for the garage door opener.

"I think it's this." Jack said, taking a grey console out of the glove compartment.

"Thanks." Aria took the console, the tips of her fingers just barely brushing his. She smiled and hit the 'open' button before driving out of the garage, rolling down the window as she did so.

"Remember! It's the Columbian Blue Special Organic Bean Blend!" Merritt shouted.

* * *

"No you idiot, I'm sure the Whole Foods was back there." Aria attempted to make Jack see reason as she laughed. Currently the GranTurismo was parked by the side some road called 'Orange Blossom' and Aria and Jack were trying to figure out where the Whole Foods was. Jack had Googled it on his phone but the thing thought that he was in Sacramento and wouldn't give him proper directions.

"I'm positive it's up ahead Aria, just drive up and look." Jack raised an eyebrow. He was surprised the other Horsemen hadn't called him demanding of his whereabouts.

"Alright I'll-" she was cut off by a rap on the window. Turning her head, she saw a person standing outside the door. Looking at Jack, she bit her lip. He nodded. Rolling the window down, she said, "If we're on private property, we're sorry and we'll move right away. Actually, we were about to!"

Now that the window was down, Aria could see that the stranger was rather handsome, maybe in his early twenties with lightly tanned skin and blue eyes and blond hair. "Relax chick, I just- I know you! From the plane! Jake Neilson, at your service."

"Oh, you're the guy who almost raped me." Aria stated blandly. Jack turned his head, this was going to be fun.

"I did not almost rape you!" the dou, er Jake exclaimed.

"Jack, tell the others we might be another half hour." Jack nodded and pulled his iPhone* out of the pocket of his jeans. Aria pulled off the button down she was wearing to reveal her white singlet and stepped out of the car, slamming the door as she did so.

"Hello? Merritt? Calm down, we are going to get your coffee. We have it now. Damn you and your lie detector skills. Anyway, remember that guy on the plane who tried to rape Aria yeah well she's- oh shit! Call you back." currently Aria was fighting the idiot and actually appeared to be winning. "Damn, Aria, just stop."

"Wait," she said, "this is fun." then she snapped her fingers and smoke exploded in his face. "Let's go!" she giggled, hopping back in the car.

"Aria, you really are something."

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Aria returned with coffee and food and Starbucks. "What took you guys so long?" Merritt asked, taking the coffee beans from Aria.

"We had to stop for a little and... take care of things." Jack replied. He and Aria just couldn't stop smiling.

"You two are positively glowing. The air outside must be marvelous. Wonder if the GranTurismo still has that new car smell or that... LA smell." Merritt smirked. Aria scowled. Jack simply grabbed his coffee cup.

"Oh that's mine." Aria said, pointing at her name.

"Oh, here." Jack replied, passing the cup back to the girl. She smiled. Danny and Henley then came downstairs into the kitchen, arguing about a note.

"Shit! We don't have a damn coffee blender!" Merritt shouted, opening and closing cupboards.

"Guys," Danny shouted, "I think we just got the location for our new show. It's on this note. Aria, what was your friend Spice's last name?"

"Spice? Spice Dolby. Why?"

"Because we're performing at the Dolby Theatre."

* * *

A/N I do not like the way this chapter came out. I promise next chapter will be the actual show. Thanks and give me feedback!

*Jack has an iPhone. All the Horsemen except Aria have an iPhone


	8. I'll Keep You Safe

When the Four Horsemen found out they were performing at the Dolby, they had Aria call the Dolby Theatre to confirm the performance date. It was in a week, on a Saturday, 8:00pm to 12:00am. A four hour show. The Horsemen had to be there by 6:00 so they could do a sound check and a set up.

"Well, let's get ready to do a show." Danny looked at ease, he was ready to give his orders.

* * *

A week passed and currently Aria was standing backstage, her earpiece in her ear, her microphone hooked to her dress. The dress was a slinky black thing, held up by thin spaghetti straps that Henley had insisted she wear. Aria had protested but Henley forced her to wear it. Being the defiant person she was though, Aria had paired the dress with leggings and her leather jacket, however she was stuck wearing the strappy black heels Henley had produced. "You okay?" Jack asked, startling her.

"Yeah, " she replied breathlessly, "I'm fine. You'll catch me, right?" she was referring to the part of the show where Merritt hypnotized her. When he put Aria to sleep, she always fell, it looked like she would faint.

"I caught you the first time and all the times after that. I'll catch you this time. What makes you think I won't?"

"I don't know. Danny doesn't want you near me. I just don't want to hit the ground."

"I'll catch you, don't worry." Jack said, he gasped slightly when Aria suddenly threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so nervous," she whispered, "what if something happens out there? The Raven Keepers are still out there. We might-" Jack simply wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I told you, I'll keep you safe. You just have to believe me."

"Jack! Aria! Let's go!" Merritt shouted, "Where are you two? Oh. Not now, hug later." he grabbed Jack by the Aria and pushed Aria along. "I got them!" he shouted.

"Oh good, remember, Jack you're coming in from the east entrance with Merritt. Aria you're gonna be with me." Henley replied, taking the girl by the arm. "When did you do your hair?"

"This afternoon." the tealy locks were now a darker shade of green.

"Alright, let's go let's go!" Danny exclaimed. "We have a show to do!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Henley broke Aria's shoes. "That wasn't supposed to happen." she mumbled as Aria pulled off the strappy heels now flats.

"Oh I'll just fix it." Aria replied, tossing both shoes backstage. Henley had been trying to make her levitate and somehow managed to break her shoes. Aria simply waved her hands around and made Henley float up into the air. The audience applauded while Henley flew around.

"Good save Aria. For our next trick, we are going to hypnotize Aria and then one you, lovely audience members." Danny announced as Henley slowly floated down. Jack headed across the stage and stood several feet away from Aria and Merritt.

"Okay, " Merritt began, "think of something happy and... happy! Got it? Now sleep!" and he snapped and Aria fell backwards and into Jack's arms. He attempted to support her and move her so he held her bridal style, her hands limply around his neck. The audience applauded. "Okay, now, when you open your eyes... what do you guys think I should do?" he asked the crowd. They began shouting out different suggestions, most odd and outlandish, few normal and doable. Aria's eyes began to flutter, she was waking up.

"Merritt." he called out, a warning tone to his voice.

"Oh you want me to make her kiss the person she trusts most?" he asked, looking directly at Jack with an evil glint in his eyes, "Why not?" Jack looked around and saw Henley staring open eyed, Danny started to open his mouth in protest, but closed it when he heard the approving roar of the audience.

"Merritt don't." Henley called out, a hand over her microphone.

"When you wake up, kiss the person you trust the most." Merritt said to Aria, "Awaken." her purple eyes opened and locked with Jack's brown ones. They were staring at each other for the longest time when Merritt said, "Any day now," with a hand over his mike, he hissed to Jack, "just kiss her already!" Henley and Danny were shaking their heads. Aria then flipped out of Jack's arms.

"When are you going to learn, you can't hypnotize me." she said, grinning. The crowd made a surprised noise, Merritt looked shocked, no one ever broke through his hypnosis.

"Wanna bet?" Merritt asked, regaining his composure.

"Sure, if I lose, I'll kiss him." came the cocky reply. Jack looked at Danny with a blank expression.

"Alright then, Aria, I dare you amaze the crowd."

"Easy." She waved her hands in the air, a series of complicated and intricate motions, before reaching into to her pocket and tossing a bundle of scarves into the air. The scarves exploded and morphed, suddenly transforming the Dolby Theatre into a sunshiny forest. The crowd gasped and began cheering and applauding. "I think I won." and with that, the show continued.

* * *

Danny was in the middle of performing his bubble trick when Aria caught the knife that had been thrown at his head. The crowd gasped, then applauded, they thought the knife was part of the show. Aria held the knife in her hand, looking at Danny uncertainly. J. Daniel Atlas felt scared and he never ever felt scared. Connected to the knife was a roll of paper. The roll of paper was a note.

Henley and Aria had vanished backstage to put the knife away when another one went whizzing through the air and landed in the spot Aria had been a minute before. The crowd gasped again, then applauded, but this time the applause was scattered. They were beginning to get scared. Jack pulled the knife out from the ground and passed it to Henley, who had emerged from backstage.

"Duck!" Aria screeched, pointing at the knife heading for Merritt. Merritt, who had been in the middle of hypnotizing and audience member, looked up and ducked his head. The knife landed several feet away. The audience was silent, they knew this wasn't part of the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to cut this short but it appears one of our tricks has backfired, please head towards the exi!" Henley was cut off as she leaped away from the whizzing silver knife. The audience didn't even hesitate, they hurriedly picked up their bags and dispersed.

"What the hell is happening?" Aria shouted, dodging a whizzing knife. Jack and Henley ran to try the exits but they were now locked.

"I don't have a damn clue!" Danny shouted back, rolling away from a knife.

"Get backstage now!" Merritt yelled, heading for the doors. "Shit! Locked!"

"Aria look out!" Henley exclaimed, the younger girl looked up and jumped away, the knife tore at her leggings and cut her leg slightly.

"Jack! Unlock the door!" the boy nodded and ran for the backstage door, dodging the knives. He heard Danny groan as a knife cut him slightly. He reached into his pocket for his lock pick only to find it wasn't there.

"Damn, my lock pick is backstage!" he shouted.

"Where are all these knives fucking coming from!" Aria screeched, gasping as a knife hit her leg. Henley ran over to her side, barely missing a knife as well.

"Merritt, Danny go find out!" Henley cried, pulling the knife out of Aria's leg, causing the girl to yelp. "Oh my god, you're bleeding a lot." Henley exclaimed, trying to stop the blood flow.

* * *

Merritt and Danny vanished among the audience seats trying to find out where the knives were coming from.

"Hey Aria." a voice said calmly. Aria and Henley looked up. It was the airplane douche Jake Neilson.

"Why are you here?" Aria asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I hate magic because you lie to people to make them happy. That's not right. I'm here to get rid of the biggest magic icons in the 21st century: The Four Horsemen. And you have a gift as well, so you should die too."

"Well, I'm flattered that you think we're the biggest magic icons in the 21st century really flattered. Just can you stop throwing all this knives?" Merritt shouted from a row of seats.

"I could but..." then suddenly, Jake had darted forward and grabbed Aria. He pulled a knife from nowhere and held it at her throat. "Listen Horsemen, " he growled, "you don't tell your little friends at The Eye about this. If you do, I'll know, and this'll happen to all of you." in a flash, Jake drew the knife across Aria's throat before plunging it into her stomach, twice. A puff of smoke, and he was gone.

* * *

A/N The airplane douche really is a douche huh? Thanks for all your feedback! Tell me more!


	9. Boyfriend and Atlas

Aria was caught by surprise, she wasn't expecting the knife across her throat and she certainly wasn't expecting the new stab wounds. She gasped before falling backwards, Henley had taken hold of one of her arms and Danny had produced a handkerchief from thin air. Jack took Aria's shoulders while Merritt hurriedly dialed 911. "Don't call Dylan. Call... Alma." Aria said, her once smooth and soft voice now weak and thin.

"The French woman?" Danny questioned.

"Call Alma... she'll tell... Dylan. He said we couldn't call The Eye. ...he didn't say anything... about Alma."

"Yeah, we're at the Dolby Theatre, we have a girl, she just got stabbed. Twice, she's losing blood. Twenty minutes? She's dying! Fine, but make it fast," Merritt angrily hung up with the First Operator, "the paramedics aren't gonna be here for another twenty minutes. Put pressure on the wound and don't let her fall asleep."

"Hey Aria look!" Henley said cheerily, pointing at the ceiling. Aria inclined her head slightly and cracked a small smile, Danny was making bubbles again.

"We need something for her neck." Henley noted, examining the gash.

"Can we rip her dress? She's wearing leggings." Danny asked, his bubble making ceased.

"There's already holes in the dress and this handkerchief is blood soaked. Go ahead." Henley gave her blessing and allowed Merritt to tear the expensive cloth of her dress. Aria's eyes fluttered slightly at the sound.

"Aria don't fall asleep." Jack warned, bringing the girl back to consciousness.

"It's so cold." she muttered weakly. She gasped when Henley pressed down on her wounds with the black silk.

"I'm sorry Aria." Henley mumbled, pressing down harder. Aria winced, her eyelids fluttered and she lost herself.

* * *

When Ariadne woke up, she was in a white room. There were lots of tubes in her arm and she saw an empty room. Four people were outside the room, talking quietly. A woman pointed at Aria's awake figure through the glass. Henley. "How do you feel?" Henley asked as she walked through the door.

"Like I've been stabbed." Aria replied, shocked by how breathless her voice sounded. She noticed that the Horsemen were all wearing different clothes and they weren't bloody anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew the Raven Keeper?" Danny demanded.

"I didn't know he was a Raven Keeper!" she countered.

"He knew you were part of The Eye!" he exclaimed. Aria opened her mouth to respond but her heart monitor leaped suddenly.

"Daniel, not now. The girl just had twenty four stiches in her stomach and she had to get part of it sewn back together. And she has eight stiches in her neck, do not interrogate her now." Merritt snapped. Jack held in a laugh, no one told off Danny, except maybe Aria and Henley.

"Fine but we will talk about why she knew her stabber." he said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"It's fine Aria, Danny just likes knowing everything about everyone." Jack said.

"When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow, you were unconscious for two days. Jack gave you blood. Turns out you two are both O negative. You've been on an IV for a while too." Henley chirped.

"Oh, well then thanks Jack."

"No problem. I should go find Danny, he's probably kicking a wall or something." and with that the young boy left.

"Well, I'll call in a nurse." Merritt said as he got up from his spot on the sofa in the corner.

"Anyway, when you get better, I'm taking you shopping!" Henley declared. "I think you should have some nice things of your own. We also called Alma by the way. She passed the message along."

"What time is it?"

"12:30 pm, it's Tuesday. Dylan was here yesterday. Speaking of Dylan, I have to call to him." Henley withdrew her phone from her pocket and headed out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. When Aria awoke the next morning Dylan was standing at the end of her bed holding a bag of clothes and Alma's hand. Alma smiled at Aria. "Bonjour!" she said brightly.

"Bonjour comment allez-vous?" Aria replied.

"Tres bien, merci." Alma responded.

"Comment va Dylan?"

"Demandez-lui vous meme!" Alma laughed, a bright sound.

"I heard my name. What are you two ladies gossiping about?"

"We just exchanged the standard greetings is all." Alma replied, pecking his cheek.

"Oh," Dylan looked oddly humble, "Allie do you mind stepping out for a minute?"

"Non." she replied, simply heading out.

"So Dylan, according to Nurse Rose, I'm leaving in three hours. How is the Raven Keeper situation?"

"Well, the press found out you were stabbed and there's loads of paparazzi outside. Security is getting rid of them though. People want to know why a magician was brutally attacked."

"Paps are outside? Are we that important?"

"Aria, before you came around, The Four Horsemen were the most important magic group the US. Because your comeback performance was cut short due to a deadly attack, naturally paparazzi is going to want a good picture. Also, before you joined, Jack and Danny were the two hottest magicians out there."

"Did you just..."

"Quoting the magazines." Dylan explained, realizing how off his last statement sounded.

"Okay..."

"I'll get a nurse to help you change."

* * *

"Alright Miss Aria, time to get you out of here." Nurse Rose exclaimed, a bright smile on her nice face.

"Thanks Ms. Rose." Aria replied, taking the woman's hand as she struggled to get out of the hospital bed.

"Alright Aria, Dr. Chandler says to take it easy for about a month. Because you had two deep abdominal wounds, you're going to be in a wheel chair until they heal over. Any sudden movements might tear the new skin. After all that part of your body is used a lot in everyday actions. You're going to need your boyfriend to watch you when you sleep. You might toss and turn and open the wound. The one on your neck is healing nicely, I think you should be okay there." Nurse Rose declared. "I have some painkillers, use them if you can't stand the pain. Take one only."

"Thank you." Aria smiled, taking the small bottle of medicine. Her stiches felt a bit odd in her stomach, but she was rather comfortable wearing a striped shirt of Henley's and her black jeans. She had her boots by her bed.

"I think you're boyfriend is responsible enough to help you around. But you might want your friend to help as well." Nurse Rose said.

"Boyfriend?" Aria questioned.

"Yes, that young man who gave you blood. He seemed very concerned for your well being. Your friend, the young lady, she was just gushing over how sweet he was. Oh, he's here now!" and with that, Nurse Rose helped Aria pull her boots on while she went to get a wheel chair.

"How're you doing?" Jack asked.

"Well, my stomach hurts and my neck feels all stiff. Plus, I've been on an IV for three days, I'm starving."

"We've missed you at home. It's all quiet. Henley even got you a surprise. Danny doesn't like it though and Merritt's allergic to it." Jack chuckled.

"Um, this is awkward, " Nurse Rose began as she walked through the door, "but it appears we've run out of wheel chairs. Our next shipment won't come in for another three weeks. This has really never happened before."

"It's fine, I'll carry her." Jack said simply.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've done it before Aria."

"Well alright then." Aria said. She turned slightly while Jack leaned over and picked her up, almost as if she weighed nothing. She placed her arms around his neck and he headed over towards the door.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Nurse Rose cooed.

"Oh, no... we're not..." Aria and Jack began.

"Well, young man take this girl out as soon she gets better! Okay, Miss Aria, only eat light foods. Your friend, the young lady, says you're a vegetarian, however, you're iron counts are too low. You don't have to start eating meat suddenly but maybe every once in a while. Just to bring up the iron. Either that or iron pills and you're young, you don't want too much medicine in your system. Also," she passed a small bag to Aria, "here's some first aid. It's just bandages and rubbing alcohol, just in case the wounds reopen."

"Okay Nurse Rose." Aria said, moving her hands on Jack's neck.

"Have a nice day!" the nurse chirped, showing them the way out.

* * *

"The nurse thinks we're dating." Jack said as he helped Aria into the passenger side of the GranTurismo. The two had narrowly avoided the small crowd of men wielding cameras but thanks to the security, the men wielding cameras didn't see them.

"Well, I have your blood flowing through my veins, it's only natural she think we're dating."

"I think, " Jack began, settling himself in the driver's side, "that by now, all my blood would be removed from your veins. After all, it's been a day. You can make your own blood now."

"Point. Can my stiches get wet?"

"Yeah, after you got them, the doctor said they were waterproof."

"I wonder what the scar looks like." Aria asked, moving the seatbelt away from her stomach slightly.

"You okay?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, the seatbelt just digs in my stomach a bit. Do we have any shows after this?"

"Well, you're out of commission for a few months. Now it's August, by November, you should be fully healed. After all, you have internal wounds as well. But I don't think we're going to do big shows for a while. Dylan's probably going to have you sit backstage with your surprise."

"What is my surprise?"

"It's a surprise for a reason." Jack retorted. Aria crossed her arms over her chest and shifted in her seat, wincing as she did so.

* * *

The minute Jack and Aria returned home, Henley dashed out to meet them. "Jack? Why are you carrying Aria?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She can't walk, she might open the stiches."

"Mmhmm, anyway, Aria your surprise is waiting for you!" Jack then headed into the house, Aria in his arms. Twenty minutes later, Aria was sitting on the couch in the living room, her new Tuxedo Cat in her lap.

"What should I name her?" Aria asked, stroking the cat's ears.

"Henley." Henley said. "Henley is an amazing name."

"How about Tuxedo?" Jack suggested.

"Naming a Tuxedo Cat Tuxedo. How original." Aria said dryly.

"New Girl's back!" a somewhat congested voice spoke from the doorway.

"Hi Merritt!" Aria replied. "What should I name the cat?"

"You could name it the Bane of my Existence." Danny piped up, he was coming into the room.

"Just because the cat doesn't like you doesn't mean it doesn't like Aria." Henley spoke, rolling her eyes. Aria simply stroked the cat some more, causing it to purr. It raised a paw and batted at her stomach, causing her to wince. She moved it away slightly and it meowed in protest.

"What happened to my leg?" Aria asked.

"Oh, that. It's fine. It was a really shallow cut and it healed pretty quickly actually. It should be a scab by now. Did you see it?" Aria shook her head at Henley's response. The cat meowed some more before standing up from her perch on Aria's lap and leaping across the room at Danny. It then began attacking poor J. Daniel Atlas. The entire room (except Danny, because he was being attacked and Aria because it hurt to laugh) exploded in laughter.

"I think we should name her Atlas. Because she hates Danny so much." Jack declared, between laughs. So Atlas the Tuxedo Cat came to stay.

* * *

A/N Long chapter. I wanted to wait before posting but I love you guys too much. This is what happens to Aria! Can I get a couple name for Jack and Aria? Nothing cute comes to mind. Remember Jack is Death and Aria is Mystery. Or Jaria. (no not as cute!)

Anyways, tell me how to make this story better, tell what you'd like to see in this story, tell me what to take out of this story, tell me what to stop doing in this story. Do you want longer or shorter chapters? Tell me more!


	10. The Jaria Bet

"He's probably trying to figure out ways to hypnotize Aria." Jack responded, cutting a lettuce leaf in half with his knife. Currently Jack, Danny, Henley, and Aria were sitting around the dining table trying to guess where Merritt might be. Henley had called for him twice and his salad was wilting.

"I told you, I can't be hypnotized." Aria said, waving her fork in the air.

"I'll figure out a way sweet heart." Merritt declared, surprising them with his sudden appearance in the dining room. He sat down at his place and stared at his salad. "Well, I do need to lose a few a pounds." he said, before reluctantly starting to eat.

"Aria, do you need help showering or anything?" Henley asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, I walked into the dining room and I'm not bleeding or anything, so I should be fine." referring to her hobble into the dining room.

"If you say so."

"Hey Atlas, what are you doing?" Aria asked the cat. Atlas had emerged from her hiding spot under Aria's feet and was stretching by Jack's feet. Merritt sneezed and Danny schooched his chair away from Jack and closer to Henley. Henley simply gave him an 'Are You Kidding Me?' look. Atlas rubbed up against Jack's feet, meowing. "Aw, Atlas wants Jacky to pet her." Aria cooed, stabbing another lettuce leaf with her fork.

"Jacky?" Jack raised an eyebrow, he'd been called many things, most of them bad, but never Jacky.

"I'm trying to be cuter than I already am." Aria said back.

"Sassy much?" Jack asked.

"Only when given the opportunity."

* * *

After dinner, Jack helped Aria up the stairs so she could shower, Atlas following behind her. When he came down again, he saw that the Horsemen had moved from the dining room to the living room and they were watching the evening news. "Wow, Arthur Tresslar is starting to make a come back as a millionaire." Danny remarked, reading off the breaking news headline.

"Really?" Jack asked, walking into the living room.

"Yep," Merritt replied, "you know Jack? I've noticed something lately."

"What, am I taller?" Jack leaned against the doorway.

"Nope, well maybe a little." Merritt noted, Henley turned off the TV.

"Well what?"

"You, Jack Wilder, like New Girl, Ariadne Aspen."

"What?! I do not like Aria, that way." he choked out. Danny scoffed.

"Kid, you pretty much carried her home from the hospital and you gave her blood. I don't think your hero complex is that big."

"Jack everyone can see that you two like each other. Plus, wouldn't Ariadne Wilder sound great?" Henley chirped.

"Yep, all three of us see your Jaria moments." Merritt stated bluntly.

"Jaria?" Jack asked.

Henley sighed, "Jack and Aria, silly!"

"You know what?" Merritt asked, "I am going to make a bet with you Henley. If they don't kiss by the end of the month, I'll give you fifty dollars and I'll pay for your shopping spree." Danny inhaled sharply. He knew how expensive Henley's shopping sprees could get.

"Well I think that they'll kiss in two weeks and if they don't, then I won't make you pay for my shopping spree." Henley shot back.

"Hmm, good deal. I'd ask for more, but Mr. I Don't Know My Feelings might murder me." Merritt responded, glancing pointedly at Daniel. Danny glared.

"You guys are so stupid. Aria won't-"

"I won't what?" Jack turned to see Aria standing behind him, her hair in a messy bun and Atlas at her feet. She had a dry towel in her hands and she was wearing a shirt with the word 'Maybe' on it and shorts.

"You won't do any shows of course!" Merritt chuckled, "What else?"

"Aria, I know we have the same 'Maybe' shirt so is that one mine?" Jack asked. Aria's 'Maybe' shirt was too big on her, so he imagined that his would be too.

"I thought this one was mine. It was in my drawer. Here, read the tag." she turned so he could.

"It is mine." he stated simply.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go change then."

"It's fine, you can wear it." Jack replied. "So, how you feeling?" he asked, placing a hand on her back and guiding her towards the kitchen. He could feel the smirks of the Four Horsemen burning holes in his back. Aria looked behind her and at her fellow magicians.

"Why are they smiling that?"

"No- no reason."

* * *

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, I decided the second part should be put in the next chapter. Do you love this story, hate it? Post a review. Thanks for all your lovely feedback. I love you guys! Tell me more!


	11. Red, Black , and White

The next day, Henley went out to get the mail and squealed. "We have an invitation to a party!" she cried, running into the kitchen where all the magicians were.

"What party?" Danny asked.

"We've only been in LA for what - two, three weeks?- and we're already getting party invitations?" Merritt scoffed.

"Here, this is yours Merritt, this one is mine, Danny's, Jack's and Aria's." Henley said, passing out the small white envelopes. Aria picked up her envelope and sliced open the top with a nearby butter knife.

"Aria!" Henley snapped, "It's not ladylike to open letters with knives."

"Says the woman who used to dress up in skimpy costumes and hand things to Mr. Arrogance over there." Aria retorted. Jack bit back a smirk and Merritt nearly choked on his coffee and Henley scowled. "Besides, knives are fun."

"Even after you got stabbed?" Danny asked.

"Especially after I got stabbed." Aria replied. "I'm a pretty good knife thrower if I do say so myself."

"We'll just have to test your abilities later then." Jack said with a smirk.

"We'll see." she said lightly. Aria was completely oblivious to the smirks sent in her and Jack's direction.

"Wow, a Black and White ball," Henley read from her invite, "Formal dress only. No RSVP needed. It's next weekend, Saturday night at eight. No host name."

"No host name? That's weird." commented Merritt.

"Maybe that's why there's no RSVP. Whoever's hosting this knows that the guest will be too curious as to who the hosts are." Aria suggested.

"That's exactly why we shouldn't go." Danny said. Henley almost instantly started pouting.

"But Danny, we should go. This could get us back in the spotlight. Besides, Aria looks really good now! No bleeding or anything." Henley said, trying to persuade Danny. Aria kneeled down to pick up Atlas and winced slightly but shook it off. She was fine. Really.

"Get that cat away from me!" Merritt exclaimed. He sneezed suddenly and backed away from Aria, the two had been standing at the island.

"But she won't hurt you." Aria cooed, holding the kitten* in her arms.

"I'm allergic! I think that's pain!" Merritt shouted, walking out of the kitchen. Danny eyed the cat warily.

"Anyway... we're going to the party." Henley said.

"What! We are not-"

"Look J. Daniel Atlas, we are going to this party or so help me, I will lock Atlas in your room while you are sleeping." Jack and Aria both started laughing the minute Henley finished speaking. Aria stopping only because her stomach hurt.

* * *

About three days after the Party Incident, Henley and Merritt approached Aria when Jack and Danny were cleaning up the lunch dishes. "So Aria, do you like Jack?" Merritt asked bluntly. At this time Aria had been petting Atlas so Merritt question threw her off guard. Her hand froze and Atlas turned her head to see why the petting had stopped.

"I- I.. why do you want to know?" she asked.

"It's just if you don't know you're feelings for Jack, then kiss him." Henley stated.

"Don't kiss him! You don't want to move too fast." Merritt countered.

"Why would I want to kiss... oh hi Jack!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked slowly.

"I'm going to go outside and... be outside." Aria finished lamely before scooping up Atlas and walking as quickly as she could towards the door.

"You guys tried to..."

"Yep."

"Ugh!" Jack groaned.

* * *

Saturday night came quickly. Henley had been prepping for the party all week, she bought the boys tuxes (although Jack refused to wear his) and even got herself a new dress. Aria had said she already had something to wear and declined Henley's shopping offer. At eight, the Horsemen were waiting for Aria to come down, they were already late for the party but according to Henley, it would do to be 'fashionably late'. "Aria! Are you ready?" Henley shouted.

"Yeah! Just... one minute!" Exactly a minute later (Merritt was counting), Aria came down the stairs wearing a sleeveless red silk dress. The dress went down to about above her knee and looked very different when compared to Henley's black cocktail gown. She had dyed her hair again, now it was strawberry blonde and it certainly clashed with her dress. Instead of wearing her contacts, she had on her black frame glasses. She wasn't wearing any makeup and Jack thought that made her beautiful.

"Wow, you look stunning Aria." Jack commented. Aria blushed slightly and Henley and Merritt smirked.

"You clean up nice yourself." She replied.

"I try." Jack flattened down his black blazer that was open over a white shirt and black jeans.

"Aria, it's a black and white ball. You're wearing red." Henley commented, her cocktail gown glistened in the light.

"I'm wearing black leggings underneath this dress and look, " she held up her hands, "black gloves."

"Where's the white then?"

"Shoes." Aria clicked the heels of her white heels together.

"But Aria, nothing matches!" Henley cried and it was true, nothing did match but that's what made Aria's outfit look good. The fact that nothing matched.

* * *

An hour later, the magicians arrived at the address written on the invite. None of them were surprised to see the large mansion that greeted them. "Ah, Mr. J. Atlas and friends?" The door man asked. Danny simply nodded and they were allowed entrance into the home.

"There's not very many people here." Aria commented. She was right. There weren't many people in the mansion. Most of the noise came from the chattering of people and the clinking of wine glasses. "This reminds me of my 16th birthday."

"Why, no one showed up?" Merritt asked.

"No, I broke into a really posh lady's house and pretended I was her niece. It was this boring." The Horsemen gave her odd looks. "Well, I felt like partying on my 16th birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Are you the Four Horsemen?" a voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Merritt replied.

"I'm not a cop."

"Are you Arthur Tresslar's grandson?" Aria asked. The other Horsemen turned their heads to see where she was looking. A man in his early twenties stood before them, wearing a white suit.

"Depends on who's asking." he replied.

"If you don't answer, I'll cut your eyes out." Aria responded. Jack nudged her slightly.

"Don't make him call security." he whispered in her ear.

"Feisty, interesting." Aria scowled.

"I'm going to grab a knife." she muttered, walking away.

"Aria!" Jack called out, following after her.

"Sorry about them. He has a huge crush on her and doesn't want her targeting other men." Merritt said. Henley and Danny snickered.

"Anyway, I am Arthur Tresslar's grandson. Sadly, Grandfather couldn't be here tonight. I'm sure he would love to meet the people who made him a beggar. But to be honest, I don't care about Grandfather's money problems. I have a fortune of my own that can be put to use in the future. Shame if he doesn't. Name's Jonathon by the way, Jonathon Tresslar."

"J. Daniel Atlas, this is Merritt McKinney and Henley Reeves." Danny introduced them. "The one's you saw running away were Jack Wilder and Ariadne Aspen."

"That Ariadne girl is rather bold wearing a red dress to a black and white ball isn't she? By the way, is she seeing anyone?" Jonathon asked.

"Er, yeah." Henley cut in hurriedly, glancing at Merritt and Danny. They'd heard about this guy's playboy reputation.

"I like a challenge." was all he said before he disappeared into the small crowd of people.

* * *

Ariadne was sitting on a stool at the bar in the lounge having an animated conversation with the bartender Gracie. Gracie used to live in Brooklyn as well and oddly enough, she was the late Spice Dolby's cousin. "Do you remember how she used to dye her hair crazy colors?" Gracie asked.

"Oh, yeah! She actually inspired me to dye my hair 'crazy colors'. I just decided to dye it blond last night to mess with society."

"I like you Aria." Gracie said, giving her an approving smile. "Want anything to drink?"

"Sure, I'll just have some lemon water."

"Nothing hard tonight?"

"I'm only 19."

"Oh, well when you're 22* it's hard to remember that there are people younger than you. Anyway, how's the stab wound." Gracie laughed while pouring the water into a glass.

"Lot better. I healed pretty quickly. So Gracie, now that we know pretty much everything about each other and we have each other's numbers and stuff," Aria joked, "you know how I'm supposed to be with the Four Horsemen?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, my friend Jack Wilder, I think I might-"

"Hello ladies." a voice cut in.

"Mr. Tresslar, would you like your usual?" Gracie asked, going into business mode.

"You know it babe." Jonathon replied, winking at Aria who frowned. "Anyway, what are you doing little Miss. Red Dress?"

"Drinking water, are you blind?" Aria replied bluntly. She did not like this guy. At all.

"Well, " Jonathon placed a hand on her knee, "I was thinking maybe we could do something else."

"Sir, here's your drink, a Four Horsemen." Gracie grinned at Aria, who snickered.

"Thanks. Anyway," Jonathon's hand slid up her leg, "what do you say?"

"Gracie, could I have a knife? And a lemon?" Gracie handed over the items to Aria, despite the fact that it was an odd request.

"Seriously babe, let's head upstairs." Jonathon Tresslar's hand was moving a bit too high for comfort. Aria stood up suddenly.

"I have a boyfriend," she blurted, "he's over there." she pointed at Jack, he was standing across the room talking to Merritt.

"Does it look like I care, now come on." Tresslar tried to grab her arm but Aria picked up the knife and pinned his sleeve to the bar with it. She ignored the stares and gasps that came from surrounding people and stomped across the room over to where Jack was standing, completely oblivious to what was going on. Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Aria what's going-" he began.

"Kiss me." she demanded, the look in her purple eyes was dead serious.

"What... why?"

"Just kiss me, I'll explain later."

"Aria-"

"Kiss me Jack Wilder!" she said, her eyes blazing. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N Just gonna leave you on a cliffy.

* Cue Tay Tay's song 22.

Any way, love it, hate it? Thanks for you feedback! aoshfajhoq4helfs they kissed!oifhrghvhlarh Lemons and Chocolate!

On another hand, leave a review in the review box... thingy. Tell me more!


	12. The Maze Queen

They were kissing. It was just a simple kiss. Nothing important. But they didn't expect the feeling that came along with it*. Jack thought his blood had turned to lightning and that he was electric while Aria thought that time slowed. They forgot Henley was there, watching open mouthed. They forgot Danny, who had dropped his drink. They forgot Merritt, who was smirking. All that mattered, was them. Aria's hands laced over Jack's neck while his remained at her waist. "Well, well, well, the lovebirds have admitted it." Merritt's voice caused the two to break away.

"Merritt, I won the bet." Henley declared. While the two were bickering, Danny simply stomped back to the bar for vodka and Jack leaned down and whispered in Aria's ear.

"That wasn't just to keep Tresslar off your back was it?" he asked.

"I- yeah, it wasn't."

"How about this, tomorrow night, I'll take you out. I've never met a girl who kissed like that." Jack gave her a crooked smile and Aria nodded in return.

"You could've just told me you had a boyfriend." Tresslar's voice sounded. Aria pulled her hands off Jack's neck and glared at Jonathon Tresslar.

"I did. You could've just backed off. By the way, I'm not paying for the repair of your fancy suit. No way in hell."

"Well, you've slowed my party down a notch. I think you owe me that."

"Are you goddamn kidding me?" Aria asked. "I think your party slowed down the minute you threw it! I mean the anon host was a stupid idea. And no RSVP who does that?"

"Well, you're pretty so a few hours will do. Come on." Tresslar grabbed Aria by the arm. Bad move. Aria threw a punch and hit him in the eye. He didn't even hesitate before trying to punch her back. Aria however, dodged and punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Guys, come on!" she screeched, running away with Jack at her heels. "Call you later Gracie!" she shouted back to the giggling bartender.

As the magicians fled the house and ran to their car, they heard Jonathon Tresslar shout after them, "The Raven Keepers will get you Horsemen! And I'll make sure they kill you all!"

* * *

The minute they got back to the house, Danny started shouting. "Ariadne, I cannot believe you would do that! You've just gotten us on the bad side of one of the most powerful millionaire's grandson!"

"In my defense," Aria stated calmly, "he was trying to rape me. What did you want me to do? Stand there an let it happen?"

"You didn't have to kiss Jack." Danny retorted.

"Tresslar needed to know I had a boyfriend."

"But you don't." Danny spat.

"He didn't know that." the small smirk on Aria's face was deadly poison, as she gave Danny an 'I win' look.

"Ariadne, just..."

"Just what Danny?" Henley demanded. "You can't kick her out. The Eye will... who knows what they'll do! Besides, now we know that the Tresslar's have something to do with the whole Raven Keeper situation. If Aria hadn't provoked him, we never would have known that. And, Merritt, I so won that bet."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll take you shopping tomorrow." Merritt grumbled. So there they were, standing in the front hall when the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Who is it?" Jack asked, heading over to open the door. No one was there though. Only a small package. Picking up the package, Jack passed it to Henley to opened it swiftly.

"What is this?" Henley asked picking up the letter that was inside the box and opening it.

The letter read: _I can't believe you all forgot the note on the knife. With her blood, we can mix the perfect chemical to counteract with the one she already has. You Four will be easier to kill. It will be simple. We will kill you ourselves. It will be bloody, painful, and slow, and we will make her watch. Your precious Eye is hiding some thing from you. Where did Thaddeus Bradley go? Where is her stabber? Where am I? We are all hiding in the shadows like Ravens, ready to kill. Beware for everything The Maze Queen has told you, is a lie that even she is unaware of. _

The letter was unsigned.

"The Maze Queen? Who's that?" Ariadne asked.

Merritt began, "In Greek Mythology, Ariadne is the Goddess of Mazes and Puzzles. Ariadne, The Maze Queen, has to be you."

"Ariadne was stabbed," Henley began, "her blood was on the knife, what is the chemical she already has? How is she unknowingly, lying to us?"

"I'll call Dylan," Aria began heading up stairs to find a phone, "this is important."

* * *

A/N So a little bit of what's happening next.

*I Knew You were Trouble

Love it, hate it? I feel like the quality is diminishing. It would be nice if you gave me some useful writing tips. Tell me More!


	13. Lier

Dylan Rhoades was never scared. But now he was. If someone had figured out why Ariadne could perform her illusions, it would kill her. She couldn't know. "Are you alright?" Alma asked. It pained her to see her fiancée so anxious.

"Do you remember what I told you? About the chemical? The facility? The labs?" Dylan asked. Alma nodded. Poor Ariadne. "Someone found out. Someone found out, that she doesn't have projectors. Someone found out that it's a hoax, that she's been hypnotized to believe it. Someone's going to pull the hypnosis and she'll be able to remember."

"But didn't you say that she had amnesia, at one point?" Alma asked.

"She did, but it was only temporary and by the time it wore off, she was already under the hypnosis. Her friend Spice Dolby was part of The Eye. Miss. Dolby's cousin Gracie is also an agent of The Eye. When Miss. Dolby passed, I was afraid the Ariadne would find out. But she was clever, she didn't let the boyfriend find her, he would have killed her."

"But... when she called. She said that someone made a chemical. She doesn't know anything about her chemical, does she?" Alma asked. The story of Ariadne's childhood was horrifying but it was important now and it had pained her when Dylan told her.

"She doesn't know. But the chemical she had when she was a kid... That was powerful. It almost killed her then, and she only got small doses. She... can create illusions, so powerful... they'd seem so real. But only if she kept taking doses of the chemical. I think... the chemical they made for her... it's going to reverse the effects of the first chemical, only... that's if she'd taken it for the past 19 years. She's nine years behind on her dosage and I think they know that."

"Are they going to give her missed dosages, all at once?"

"If they do... that might drive her crazy or kill her. That chemical was supposed to be like... like in that movie Hanna. Only... this one works. It's not a movie. It's real. She's going to learn that fleck in her eye is where I had to remove the tracking chip, not a projector. She's going to learn that everywhere she thinks she has a projector, that was where she got the chemical injected. She's going to learn, her entire life has been a lie. Only the past month or so, is actually true. She's going to learn why the Nielson's, Tresslar's, and Thaddeus Bradley want her dead. She's going to find out, Alma. She's going to find out she was sold to that place and they tried to turn her into a mutant and succeeded. Alma, she'll learn about her eyes, she'll learn about healing rates, everything that seems not the norm about her, really is not the norm. And when she does, it's going to kill her.

* * *

Jack and Ariadne both sat in the lounge Sunday and watched movies all day long. "I like this scene." Aria commented. Currently, they were watching 'The Host' and Saoirse Ronan was currently was trying to not get killed by Ian and Kyle.

"Are you afraid?" Jack asked.

"Afraid of what?"

"You, know, the letter. The people. Raven Keepers."

"No. I think they're just trying to scare us." but she didn't sound very sure.

"You know, Wanderer's eyes remind me of yours. Shockingly beautiful." Jack said softly, pecking her on the cheek.

"So, what are we now?" Aria asked.

"Well, I assumed you were my girlfriend but... I'm not sure. You are an amazing kisser though." Jack smirked.

"Alright then boyfriend." Aria laughed. "Hey, where's Henley?"

"Oh, she and Merritt went out shopping at like seven this morning and not surprisingly, it's been twelve hours and they aren't back yet."

"Wow. Atlas!" she called. A light padding sounded in the room and Atlas appeared at Aria's feet. "Come here you." she said, leaning over to pick up the cat. The doctor had called just that morning and said that Aria healed much faster then expected and could now do vigorous activity. Aria didn't mention she punched a man in the face.

"That cat is just like a dog." Jack chuckled as Aria pulled her feet up and leaned into his side, Atlas under her arm.

"I wonder if dogs hate Danny." the two laughed. Atlas had patted Danny's foot that morning and he just grabbed his wallet and the keys to the Quattroporte and ran.

"Probably, not many things like Danny."

"I think I'm going to buy a phone tomorrow." Aria announced suddenly, just as Jared and Melanie/Wanda were about to kiss.

"Really?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Henley woke them up. Aria had fallen asleep in Jack's lap and Atlas was squirming to get out of her grip. She had been hanging on to the cat like she was a teddy bear. When Aria put Atlas on the ground, the cat shot out of the room. "Wake up lovebirds!" Henley cried, throwing open the curtains on the window behind them. "Aria, I got you a present!"

"What?" Aria mumbled, moving slightly so she lay on her back.

"iPhone 4S." Henley said simply, tossing the box on Aria's stomach. Aria gasped, and jolted awake. Jack, surprised by the sudden movement also opened his eyes as well.

"Thanks, Hen." Aria replied. "What else did you get?"

"Some bags from Vuitton, shirts at Kors, some jewelry, some makeup, some shoes, I got you a hat Aria, a lot of gloves, and some new jeans."

"Wow, thanks for the hat and the phone."

"Oh, it's fine. Merritt paid for all of it." Aria simply sat there and looked over at Jack before looking back at the grinning Henley.

"Where is Merritt?"

* * *

Henley really didn't get back until that morning so Merritt was currently sleeping in the car. Aria went upstairs to take her contacts out and put on glasses. Jack went to find Danny and Henley carried all her purchases into her room. Ariadne was brushing Atlas with a tiny comb when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she called, straightening her shirt slightly and sticking the tiny comb into the pocket of her jeans. She unlocked the door and saw Dylan standing there.

"Aria, is Danny there?" Dylan asked.

"Danny? I think Jack is looking for him. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"I could tell him for you."

"No, Aria. You can't know about this."

"Why not?"

"It's not... good for you to know."

* * *

Aria returned to brushing Atlas when Dylan found Danny. Currently the two were arguing on the front doorstep, their voices muffled by the glass. Suddenly the door burst open and Danny stormed inside the house. "Ariadne!" he shouted, "why didn't you tell us?"

"She doesn't know Daniel!" Dylan shouted. Atlas leaped into Aria's arms when the shouting began.

"What don't I know?" Aria asked.

"How do you not know? This was ten years of your life!" Danny shouted.

"Ten years of my life? I lived in a tiny apartment for the first ten years of my life. I ran away at ten."

"Danny, she can't know." Dylan said quietly.

"What can't I know Dylan?" Aria asked coldly.

"Eastwood." was all Dylan said.

"Eastwood..." Aria whispered, "No, that place is... awful Dylan."

"Aria, you remember? Merritt!"

* * *

Merritt found the hypnosis on Aria. He, couldn't break her of it however. As Dylan explained Aria's life story to the other Horsemen, Aria was up in her room. She petted Atlas and pushed her glasses up her nose. She only remembered the name Eastwood and she only remembered that is was bad. So the reason she couldn't be hypnotized was because she already was. She bit her lip, went to the open her window and screamed.

* * *

A/N I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this chapter.

I got the idea of Aria's life being a lie by listening to Marina and the Diamonds. I really feel like I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, what do you think happened to Aria? What's up with her eyes? What's up with her chemical? Note, I never actually said Aria and Jack were official BF and GF, but we know they have feelings for each other. Love it, hate it? Post a review in the box... thing. Tell me more!


	14. Broken Doll

Dylan looked petrified. "Was... that... Aria?" he asked slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think so." Danny replied. The two men looked at each other briefly before running towards the stairs.

"Aria!" Dylan shouted, "Aria are you okay?" opening the door, Dylan walked in. "Where is she?"

"Is that hers?" Danny asked, pointing at the gold necklace that lay in a small puddle of blood.

"Guys what- oh my God." Jack said, Henley and Merritt behind him.

"Danny, you tell them what I told you. I need to alert the rest of The Eye." Dylan said somberly, leaving the room while pulling out his mobile.

* * *

"Did you get the girl?" a voice asked. It sounded so familiar... They pulled the blindfold off Aria's eyes and she blinked at the sudden white light and blurriness. Judging by what she could see, she was in a laboratory like room, sitting on a cold metal chair. "Hello Ariadne." Jonathon Tresslar said.

"You bastard!" she screeched, as she made a move to punch him, she gasped in pain. Looking down, she saw her shirt was soaked in blood and her hands had ropes tied around them.

"If you want to know where you are," Neilson began, "you're back in New York. Fast jets can transport you anywhere. Your little magic friends probably are going to fly back to find you. But The Four Horsemen haven't seen pain yet. The Raven Keepers will destroy them and you."

"Do you remember the injections?" Tresslar asked. "Do you remember the mazes?"

"What- what are you talking about?" Aria asked, fear visible in her purple eyes.

"The mazes. Brandt, wake her up." Aria narrowed her eyes in confusion until she noticed what they were doing. They were trying to hypnotize her.

"You can't hypnotize me." she replied through gritted teeth.

"But we can wake you up." the voice of the airplane douche, Jake Neilson rang through her ears. "I took the liberty of reopening your stiches for you. No stabbing this time. We need you alive for this. Now, look at the necklace or I'll cut you."

* * *

Alma came as fast as she could. "Dylan, how is she?" she asked.

"She's gone." Dylan replied, he was sitting in the lounge, his head in his hands. Why did all the weird stuff happen now?

Upstairs, Jack was pulling out the necklace that had Aria's blood on it. "Jack, I don't think you should touch that." Henley said.

"If it was her necklace, they wouldn't have left traces, would they?"

* * *

Aria looked at her necklace. The pendant of The Eye was slightly scratched but other than that it was fine. What did they mean from waking her up? She didn't feel any different. "Now," Tresslar said, "look at this picture." Nielson forced her head up and her eyes widened slightly. She remembered that picture. It was from... from... several years ago. It was a maze.

"You had such an affinity for mazes. That's why they called you Ariadne. After the Goddess of Mazes and Puzzles." a voice spoke up. It was quiet and sounded old. Thaddeus Bradley walked into the room. "I don't believe we've met. But I know your friends. They made me lose everything." Bradley said.

"Brandt, give her the dose. Then, lock her up." Tresslar declared.

"What? What are you bastards going to-" she was cut off by the sudden pain in her left arm. Everything went black.

When she came around several hours later, she found that she was lying on the ground in a room with no windows, only a shelf of books and a cot. There was a small washroom connected to it but other than that, nothing was in the room. Aria pushed herself up from the ground and saw a folder lying several feet away. She crawled slowly towards the folder and picked it up.

* * *

"Her real name is Alexandria Montessori. She liked to be called Alice. Her family were wealthy socialites on the Upper East Side and they hated her. Her mother tried to put her up for adoption but no one would take her. So instead, they sold her to Eastwood. It was an underground thing put up by Arthur Tresslar and Thaddeus Bradley. They wanted money and they thought making a freak show would work. She's not normal." Dylan ranted. He had been blurting out everything about Aria for the past hour.

"Dylan do you remember where it is? Maybe we can send someone in to grab her. Jack's been a doctor before. When he was in disguise. But I'm sure he could get in and find her." Henley said.

"It'll be hard to get her to cooperate. That chemical they give her, it'll make her really sedated. She'll be in too much pain to recognize anyone. Faces will blur together. She won't know what's going on. She won't recognize anyone. Not you, not Danny, not Merritt, not Jack, not even Alma or me. Plus, the minute you walk in there, all you want to do is leave. When I went in nine years ago to get her out... it was awful." Dylan told Henley. "I just hope they don't tell her who she used to be."

"So what do we do?" Merritt asked.

"Now," Dylan said, "we head back to New York."

* * *

"Who's Alice?" Aria asked herself, reading the name off the side of the folder. Opening it up, she read it's contents. "I'm Alice? I don't- I remember." she gasped. Alice Montessori, she remembered walking into Eastwood when she was five and she remembered having to take her medicine everyday, three times a day. She remembered the mazes she used to draw. She remembered the pain she was in and how everything just blurred together. She remembered the way her mother would beat her in private and put on a smile in public. She remembered everything.

* * *

"Be careful," Dylan said three days later, "you don't know what they'll do. Remember your name and your occupation. If they tell you to hit her. Hit her. It doesn't matter if you don't want to. Do what they say. By now she's probably really far gone. Jack, get her out." The magicians did indeed fly back to New York. It was rushed but necessary and they were back in the dingy apartment where it all began.*

"Your name is Liam Greenwich. You lived in Staten Island. You specialize in nutcases. Or medically speaking, the insane. You are single. You are 21." Merritt was drilling all the information about Jack's alias into Jack's head. Danny had made Jack wear a tracking bracelet and Henley was currently planting documents about Liam Greenwich all over the net.

"Alright Merritt I got it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, do you remember the glamour thing?" The glamour thing was a trick Merritt had developed to make appearance's change. Jack's glamour just made him look older and not as Jack- like.

* * *

"Oh, Alice!" Tresslar sang. Aria was curled up in a corner of the room, shivering. Everything was blurry and it seemed that the pain just got worse and worse. Her stomach however, had already sealed and now she had a scab on the wound.

"Time for your meds bitch." Neilson spat, seizing Aria's arm and stabbing the syringe into it. Aria winced slightly and blinked several times. Neilson simply grinned at her pain and left the room, leaving the door unlocked.

"You know, at that party, I never got to have fun with you," Tresslar whispered in her ear, "but now, we're all alone and I can do what I want." that woke her up. Aria spun around in the corner and punched Tresslar in the nose. Again. Whirling around she punched him in the eye and pushed herself out of her corner and towards the door of the room, turning the knob she sprinted down the hall and blinked several times to keep the walls from spinning. She could hear Tresslar laughing behind her and when she looked back, she collided with someone. The stranger held her by her shoulders to support her. The last thing she thought was _He looks so familiar._

* * *

When Jack caught Aria, he knew it couldn't be that easy. She didn't seem to recognize him, but the most shocking thing were her eyes. They were no longer purple, they were a shocking, glowing, blue. They were extremely vivid and light. "Oh, Dr. Greenwich. I see you've met your new patient. Alexandria Montessori. Prefers to be called Alice. However, she believes Ariadne if her real name. Call her Alice. Oh and, don't be afraid to use her. She seems pretty good. But I've never tried. Little bitch tries to punch me if I do." Jack pretended to not be disgusted by the fact that Tresslar seemed to think rape was all right.

"Alright, I'll... talk to her when she comes around."

"Good. Here," Tresslar withdrew a syringe from his pocket, "she needs this." he took one of Aria's arms and stabbed the syringe into it. "That'll keep her cooperative. That's her fourth dose today. She's only supposed to have three, but the more pain the better!" and Tresslar walked away laughing, leaving Jack with a broken girl in his arms.

* * *

A/N Check out my new story The Four Horsemen Café! Thank you for your feedback! Love it, hate it? Tell me more!

*Could not remember the address


	15. Too Attached

An hour later, Aria woke up. She took in her surroundings, they were new. She was lying on a bed in a room with a chair in the corner and lamp on the small table next to her. There was an open door that revealed a washroom, and another door that was probably locked. Aria turned her eyes back to the chair and saw a man sitting there. _You look familiar_, she thought.

"I do?" the man asked. Shit, did she say that out loud? "You did."

"Who are you? Are you just going to kill me like the others?" she asked, her voice thin.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man stood up, "I'm Ja- Liam. Liam Greenwich. I'm here to help you Ar- Alice." Liam stiffened and Aria looked at him with an odd look in her blue eyes. Did he just slip up on his name?

"Don't call me Alice. That's not my name." she retorted. Liam let out what sounded like a breath of relief.

"I'll just call you Aria then?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, just call me Aria."

* * *

Lise offered to put Aria in a newer place of the laboratory. Lise was a young lady in her early twenties, who had taken a liking to Jack, she had been walking by when she saw Jack holding Aria and wrinkled her nose at the unconscious girl. She'd then led Jack down a hallway and through a door and told him to dump the girl there and come see her later. That had been an hour ago.

Jack frowned at the memory of Lise. Lise had to be the anti- Aria and he doubted that Lise was as good a kisser.

"Just call me Aria." she'd said. She wasn't too far gone, but... she clearly had no idea who Jack was. It wasn't going to be easy.

Afterwards, Jack left Aria's prison and headed down the hallway, fingering the syringe in his pocket. He hadn't given Aria her fourth dose, he wasn't going to give her anymore of whatever this chemical thing was. "Hey Greenwich." a female voice called out. Lise.

"Hello, Lise. Anything you need?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm just on my way to give that little bitch her medicine. Johnny's been thinking of adding more to it. So he did and I'm going to go and test it on her. If she dies... she was disposable." Lise grinned and headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What? Why?"

"It'll make her more sedated. She'll be more willing to spill her secrets and maybe do some things for Johnny." Lise licked her lips and unlocked Aria's door. Jack gasped and darted in with Lise. "Bitch, wake up. Time for your medicine." Aria was more aware now. Probably because she didn't have the fourth dose.

"Lise..." but Jack didn't get to finish because Aria had Lise against a wall with her hand around her neck and her other hand pinning Lise's arms to her chest.

"It's not going to work you idiot. Everything you do is useless. It's fucking useless so just stop it." Lise was gasping for air, her green eyes wide open in fear. Jack watched in shock. He'd never seen Aria this deadly. Ever. When Aria finally let Lise go, Lise fell to the ground gasping for air. Aria looked at Jack, her blue eyes had darkened.

"Ali-" but he was cut off by Lise leaping on Aria and stabbing a syringe into the back of her neck.

* * *

"They have her drugged and she didn't even recognize me, Merritt." Jack said. He had gone back to the apartment and currently he was sitting with Merritt on the couch, a mug of coffee in his hands. Aria was currently locked in her prison, unconscious.

"I know you want your Motorcycle Girl back, but kid, you have to be patient. She's not going to get better all of a sudden and when you go get her back, you realize she'll be traumatized." came the wise reply.

"I know but, she's, I've never met anyone like her. She's like, sunshine and lightning and she's crazy, insane, and she drives me crazy but that's why I lo-." Jack stopped then, he took a sip of his coffee before setting the mug down on the coffee table. "I should get to bed. Gotta go back to Eastwood tomorrow." the younger boy stood up and left the room.

Merritt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly, he dialed a familiar number. The sleepy voice of Dylan Rhodes spoke through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"He's gotten too attached."

* * *

A/N Is it short, yes. Yes It is short. Does anyone read these? This chapter is absolutely awful. I will make up for it next chapter. Thanks for r and ring, tell me more!


	16. Waking Up

Jack was not giving Aria her dosages of chemical. Instead, he had been passing the syringes on to Dylan, who sent them to The Eye to be studied. No report on what was in them, but they had been able to create a harmless chemical that would counteract the effects of the previous one. However, Aria might become moodier. But on the bright side, Aria was waking up.

Her appearance had changed greatly. She was much, much slimmer now, her skin pasty pale with shadows under her now purple eyes. (the only thing detectable about the chemical, was that it mutated eye pigment) Her hair was natural strawberry blond and past her shoulders. She lacked her usual bouncy brightness and was just beginning to recognize faces. One day, when Jack was injecting her with her antidote she spoke.

"Jack? Why are you here?" he'd shushed her quickly before explaining that she had to call him Liam if she wanted to get out. She nodded and didn't say a word for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"She's getting so much better Merritt. I swear, she's talking more and she recognizes people. The others at Eastwood don't even notice." Jack gushed that night.

"I suppose." Merritt sighed. "Look, kid, you know Aria won't be around forever right?"

"I do."

"Well, you know how we've been talking about disbanding? Well, Dylan says we should break up right now. All this Raven Keeper thing has us as targets and it's not safe anymore. Not for any of us. And the thing is, when we disband, Aria has to vanish as well. You won't be able to talk to her anymore and you'll have to forget her."

"Forget Aria? Is that possible? She's... everywhere." and that's when Merritt knew how bad the kid had it.

* * *

A week passed and Aria was perfect* again. Her health had been completely restored and she was back to normal. "Jack, when am I getting out of here?" she asked one day.

"Soon. You'll be leaving soon." he forgot all about Tresslar.

The following week, Jack walked into Eastwood to see a smiling Lise. Lise had a bright grin on her face and her eyes were sparkling. "Did you hear?" Lise squealed, "Johnny caught the other magic idiots. He's missing two though. He has this ginger bitch and some control freak locked up with that mutant one. They'll be all gone in a few days. He just needs the old man and that mutant bitch's boyfriend. Dumb slut." Lise sniffed.

"Um, I'm going to check up on Alice."

"No, you're not. Jake is getting ready to kill her. She's in the lab right now."

* * *

A/N I'm running out of ideas. My work is diminishing! PM me suggestions, I beg you. Or leave them in the comments box. Tell me more.

*the guest who told me Aria was too perfect and so stupid that they would kill her if they met her.

To the guest who flamed my work: I see you've only gotten to Chapter Three. You must not have read the entire story or read other reviews from my other lovely readers. You didn't necessarily have to tell me to get my head out of my ass, a simple "not my style" or "I do not enjoy Aria, here are ways to fix her" would have sufficed. What you said was very uncalled for. You hide behind a computer and insult the work I do. It takes me ages to write one chapter, no matter how short or how long.

I would also like to ask everyone this: If you met Aria would you kill her?

To the guest who insulted my work: If you read past comments, I admit, Aria was about to turn into a Mary-Sue but I managed stop that. And the one positive thing you said about PLL, yes. I thought it would be fun. You can insult me all you want. In fact, I invite you to insult me all you want.


	17. And the World Came Crashing Down

Aria was sleeping when Tresslar injected the chemical in her arm. When she woke up, she felt disoriented and confused, her mind blurry. She stood up slowly, wincing. Her entire body was sore. The room seemed to have gotten smaller and it seemed like she was trapped. Aria glanced the small, windowless, room. Something was in the back of her head, and it was trying to get her to remember something, someone. But she didn't know.

She knew the effects were wear off eventually, but for now, she would have to handle being... lost.

* * *

Jack ran down hallways to the laboratory. They had Henley and Danny, why wouldn't Merritt mention this? He should have called. Jack hurriedly slid out his phone and began speed dialing Merritt, all while tearing past the empty walls in the corridors. Eastwood was such a private facility, no one else was there during the day. "Merritt," he hissed into the phone, "are Henley and Danny alright?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" was the tinny reply.

"I thought they got captured."

"They're right here. Hen, Atlas, say hello."

"Jack, how's Aria?" Henley asked.

"Whatcha need kid, this better be important." Danny grumbled. Jack nearly stopped in his tracks, Danny and Henley were okay, but where was Aria? He ran faster.

"Listen," he said, panting, "I've gotta go." he hung up hurriedly and sprinted to the lab.

* * *

Aria was leaning against a wall when Tresslar walked in. "Hello, Alice. I take it Dr. Greenwich hasn't arrived yet."

"That's not my name." she said quietly.

"What did you say?" Tresslar growled.

"Don't call me Alice." she glared at him, despite the pain she felt. Tresslar narrowed his eyes before grabbing Aria by the arm.

"Listen to me, you don't talk back to me. I could kill you right now."

"I dare you." suddenly, she threw a punch at his head. He caught her fist midair and she scowled, moving to kick him in the shin. When her foot made contact, Tresslar winced and moved to punch her. Dodging swiftly, she darted to the door and tried the handle. "Damn it." she growled.

"It's just me and you, babe." Tresslar hissed, lunging to grab Aria's shoulder. She moved just fast enough for him to slam into the door and judging by the crunching sound, he broke his nose in several places. Tresslar turned, bleeding heavily and Aria grinned. "Why aren't you using your illusions? I thought that was what you were good at? Just try." he sneered.

Aria's face fell and that was when Tresslar attacked.

* * *

Jack barged through the doors of the lab only to find Nielson leaning on the operating table, reading reports on Aria. "Where is she?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, good Liam's here. Or, maybe I should say Jack? Jack Wilder? The teenage heartthrob of the Four Horsemen?" Nielson jeered. Jack stood still for a second, how did they know?

"Where's Alice?"

"Don't play the Alice thing. We both know you've been calling her Aria for the past several weeks. You're the one who reversed her chemical. You swapped it with that harmless thing. Her blood tests say so. Besides, we've got Tresslar in her room now. He's probably raping her or something." that was when Jack lunged for Neilson, knocking over the reports and sending papers flying.

* * *

"Get off me, you bastard!" Aria screeched, trying to shove Tresslar off her.

"It's time to teach the bitch a lesson." he replied, moving his lips to her neck. She struggled, then stilled, noticing, he had a syringe sticking out of his back pocket. She fidgeted about more, squirming and trying to get out of his grip. He suddenly moved his hands from her shoulder and wrapped them around her neck, digging in his fingers. Aria gasped, fighting for oxygen. She managed to shove him off her slightly, reaching around and suddenly taking the syringe from his pocket.

"This could work." she managed to choke out, holding the syringe in front of his face. Tresslar seemed to blanch slightly but regained his composure hurriedly.

"Aw, come on. I was only trying to have fun." he stammered. Aria smiled, then she leaped on him, stabbing him in the neck with the syringe and pressing down on the plunger.

* * *

"You douchebag!" Jack shouted, punching Neilson in the face multiple times. "How the hell did you know who I was?"

"She talked about you whenever you left!" Neilson cried, kicking Jack in the shin. "You were all," he punched Jack in the eye, "she would go on about. She kept saying Liam Greenwich looked just like you. We're not idiots, we figured it out."

Jack grabbed Neilson and forced him over to the operating table, grabbing one of the restraints in the process. He kicked Neilson in the gut and forced his arm down on the table, tying the chain around it. "Where's the key to Aria's room?" he hissed.

* * *

"You bitch!" Tresslar groaned, pulling out the syringe and groaning in pain. Aria took several steps back and watched him stumble about the room. Suddenly, he shoved her out of the way and hit the wall, causing a control panel to pop out. "Lise!" he shouted into the panel. "Lise!" the handle of the door rattled and suddenly, the door came down and Jack Wilder was standing in the doorframe. Tresslar lunged for Jack, who attempted to move out of the way but missed.

"You know, your little girlfriend and I were going to have so much fun before you showed up."

"Hey bitch!" Aria shouted, Jack happened to glance behind his shoulder and saw Lise dashing into the room. In her hands, Lise was holding what appeared to be a knife and a handgun. Tossing the gun at Tresslar, Lise leaped for Aria, swiping furiously. Aria dodged, her hair whipping around her face as she moved.

"It'll be over real quick." Lise said through gritted teeth, the knife moving faster and quicker.

Jack was trying to focus on the fact that although Tresslar was slow and sluggish, he still had a gun. "Aria!" he shouted.

"Little busy now! Fuck!" Aria groaned in pain, Lise slashed a deep cut in her wrist.

"Gotcha now." Lise muttered, pulling Aria's hair and slashing a mark in her neck. Aria hissed in pain. She moved fast though, one punch and Lise was on the ground. Seizing the knife, she stood still and closed one eye, before throwing it at Tresslar's leg. Judging by the groan of pain, it hit it's mark.

"Call Dylan, now!" Aria hissed through gritted teeth, as she ran to Jack ignoring the splintered wood on the ground. Jack pulled out his phone and speed dialed hurriedly, watching Tresslar warily. "I'll take care of him." she said, darting over to the unmoving body on the ground.

"Yeah Dylan, get down here. Now." Jack stated through the phone.

* * *

Dylan was not expecting the call at all. When he saw Jack pop up on his phone, he was afraid something had happened and something did happen. As he grabbed his coat and called the Four Horsemen, he leaped into his car and drove off.

* * *

"You aren't going to win." Tresslar said quietly. He was on the verge of passing out and he knew it.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"I mean, you idiots forgot I have a gun besides, you still have some of our Chemical X in your bloodstream."

"Wha-" then the world came crashing down and Ariadne Aspen was underneath all the debris.

* * *

A/N Yeah, I can't write fight scenes. This chapter was very painful to write. I just cannot write action scenes. At all. This is a really cheesy chapter and not some of my best work. That's really not how I intended to end it, but it sounds cool... Anyway, thank you and tell me more!


	18. Two Weeks

It was so bright.

The light was expanding, blotting out everything. It was so bright.

* * *

Everybody heard the gunshot, but Jack saw her fall.

He reached out to catch her, the red stain blooming over her chest. Tresslar was unconscious and he was currently being carried away from them by FBI agents. Dylan ran over.

"Has she made any illusions lately?" he demanded. He already knew what the answer would be. No. He'd done extensive research on the chemical samples Jack had brought back and realized that, they wouldn't work the second time. The first time, Eastwood had been trying to create a mutant. It worked. But with this time, Aria had an antidote and it would reverse the effects. She wouldn't be able to create illusions anymore. Not even if she tried.

"I don't think so." Jack shook his head.

"Medic!" Dylan shouted.

* * *

_Come back._

_Be here.*_

I'm sorry, I can't.

* * *

"Her condition is unstable." the doctor said somberly. Danny, Henley, and Merritt had been called down to the hospital to see Aria and Merritt had managed to... pull some strings, and the hospital let them bring Atlas the Tuxedo Cat in a basket.

"Unstable how?" Henley asked. The red head felt awful, while she was at home pacing her room nervously, Aria had been fighting to stay alive.

"Unstable as in... she's in a coma."

* * *

_Peaceful._ That was how it felt. For the first time, there was no pain.

And it felt marvelous.

* * *

"She's in a coma?" Jack choked out, rubbing the bruise on the inside of his wrist. He got away with bruises and scrapes, but she was in a coma. The doctor nodded.

"We gave her the blood transfusion and her body didn't reject it. But it wasn't enough. We're sorry, but if she doesn't wake up in two weeks... we're pulling the plug."

* * *

In the waiting room, Alma and Dylan nervously waited for news on Aria. The Four Horsemen were already in there and they were either saying hello's or goodbye's.

"If you don't mind me asking," an elderly woman spoke to Alma, "who are you waiting for?" Alma looked at Dylan, taking his hand.

"We're waiting for our daughter..." Dylan replied. He and Alma were old enough to be parents of a nineteen year old girl. Sadly.

"I'm waiting for my son. Car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Our daughter had an accident as well." Alma responded.

The elderly woman nodded. "Thanks you for the condolences. I hope your daughter recovers."

"It's hard to recover from a gunshot wound straight to the heart." Dylan replied bitterly, ignoring the woman's wide eyes.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Aspen?" the doctor called. Alma and Dylan looked at each other.

This was it.

* * *

_Numb. _The euphoria of losing pain was gone.

_Drowning. _The numbness was overpowering.

_Missing._ Something was missing.

* * *

The deadline was nearing. All Jack could think about was two weeks. Two weeks until she died. Then the call came.

And The Four Horsemen drove as fast as they could to the hospital.

* * *

"Her brain waves are off the charts. There is activity and we might not need to pull it." the doctor said, adjusting the life support machine.

"She might live?" Danny asked.

"No," the doctor replied, "she will live."

* * *

_Black._ It was empty and there was nothing. Nothing but black.

* * *

Two days later her eyes opened.

* * *

A/N *couldn't help it

So... an update. whoo! Anyways, I wrote this chapter while listening to Troye Sivan's The Fault in Our Stars song. Gorgeous. Tell me what you think about you think about this chapter! Tell me more!


	19. I Love You

Merritt picked her up from the hospital the next day and Henley was in the passenger seat, smiling. When Aria woke up, the doctors called Danny, who told Henley, who told Merritt, who told Dylan and Alma, that Aria woke up. But all of them kept it a secret from Jack.

* * *

"Hey Merritt! Hi Henley!" Aria chirped, smiling. The hospital had kept her for one more day. Just for observation reasons but it had killed Aria. She wanted out of that small room. It reminded her of Eastwood. She pulled open the door to the backseat with some difficulty.

"How are you?" Henley asked. The other day, Henley had brought Aria new clothes to wear and she had been very pale and weak.

"I feel great."

"Your stiches alright?" Merritt asked. Aria had had to get stiches for the deep gashes in her neck and her wrist.

"They're fine."

"Does your neck hurt?" Henley asked, referencing the half healed bruises on Aria's pale skin.

"I'm fine."

"What about your chest?"

"It's fine. I have some meds for pain anyway." Aria held up white paper bag before shutting the car door properly and pulling on her seatbelt.

* * *

The apartment on 45 East Evan Street* had been refurnished so it wouldn't look as condemned. When Aria walked in, her eyes widened. "You guys only take the best of the best don't you?" she asked.

"We try." Merritt looked around at the marble flooring and cream walls. They did try to get the best of the best and this apartment was the outcome of their efforts.

"Aria, your room is down that hall. Second door to the right." Henley said, pointing. It turned out that the original builders of the apartment had blocked off many hallways and rooms, so when the demolition team came in... lot's of extra space appeared.

Aria followed Henley's finger over to the hallway, her combat boots clicking on the ground. Ten minutes later, she emerged. "It's great." she said.

"Perfect." Henley replied, heading over to the living room to lounge.

"Where's Daniel?" Merritt asked, walking into the kitchen, in a search for beer.

"Atlas!" Aria squealed as the cat ran towards her.

"Atlas, where are you going?" a lower voice called out. Jack Wilder walked out of his room and saw Aria sitting on the ground with Atlas the cat batting a paw at her jeans and her tail was flicking Aria's scarf. "Aria, I didn't know you were getting out today."

"Surprise!" Henley cheered, walking out of the living room. Merritt stood next to her, a beer bottle in his hand.

"Jack." Aria said simply.

"Aria." suddenly she stood up, Atlas falling out of her lap and she crossed the short distance and pressed her lips against Jack's.

"What do we do now?" Merritt whispered, one eye on Henley and the other eye on the kissing teenagers.

"Now... we find Danny." Henley whispered back, before turning around and tip toeing off to Danny's room with Merritt at her heels.

* * *

"You're really here." Jack whispered against her lips.

"I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"The doctor said your body shut itself down. He said you might die."

"I'm not dead though. I'm alive and I'm here." she whispered back.

"I love you." Jack breathed, pressing his lips to hers again.

"I love you too." she whispered, leaning down and pressing her forehead against his. Jack laughed and kissed her again for the third time that day.

"Hey guys, we found...nope." Merritt walked away again.

* * *

The next day, Jack went to wake up Aria. "Aria? Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" came the muffled reply.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jack turned the doorknob. Aria was sitting on her bed, Atlas in her lap.

"Hey, what did you do to your curtains?" the silver curtains that hung in Aria's room had been taken down, and were lying in a pile under the window.

Aria blinked, "I-I-I accidently bumped into them and they fell."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Really? I can put them back up for you." and he headed across the small room and picked up the curtains. They were same shade as the walls.

"No!" she cried, leaping off the bed and knocking over Atlas*. She was standing in front of him now, fear in her purple eyes. "Don't. Please."

"Why not?"

"The room didn't have windows." she replied, running a hand through her strawberry blond hair.

"The room didn't have windows." he repeated and that was when Jack realized Aria was more mentally scarred than he thought.

* * *

One week later, Aria approached the Four Horsemen. "Guys, I have to tell you something." she played with a strand of her hair.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short chapters. It's just, the story is ending soon and I need to get through the rest of the events. Thanks for reading! Tell me more!


	20. Motorcycle Girl

"You're leaving?" Jack asked. Aria nodded.

"I-I have to go. I can't stay here anymore. I'm not part of The Eye anymore either. I'm useless because I can't create illusions. I'm leaving in two weeks."

"The Eye kicked you out because you can't do magic anymore?" Henley asked. Aria nodded again.

"There's no use in having me if I can't do anything."

"Where will you go?" Merritt asked.

"I can't tell you." Aria replied.

"Why not?" Danny asked, he liked to know where his friends were at all times.

"So you can't find me." Aria said, looking straight at Jack while she did so.

* * *

Two weeks went by too fast. Two weeks of all the Horsemen spending time with Aria. In two weeks, Jack only kissed her twice. The night before Aria was supposed to leave, Jack leaned in her doorway, hands in his pockets, watching her pack her clothes. "Are you going to take Atlas?" he asked.

"Henley offered to take care of her while I'm gone. She's staying here with you." Aria replied, not looking up from her open suitcase. She was dressed in her comfy sleeping clothes, a tank top and short shorts.

"Are you taking the motorcycle?" The Eye had Aria's motorcycle sent up to New York.

"Who do you think I am?" Aria laughed, looking up from her suitcase. Her purple eyes were bright and brilliant.

"Motorcycle Girl." Jack teased, grinning.

Aria exhaled, "I think that should be everything." She moved behind her and opened all the drawers. Empty. "I'm all packed. I have my clothes for tomorrow and my bag is packed. I'm ready to leave."

"Did The Eye actually tell you that you had to get out and go?"

"They didn't tell me anything except that I had been taken out of The Eye. It wasn't Dylan's decision though. Don't take it out on him. It was my decision to leave. I just want to start over."

"How?"

"New name, new location, new hair, new life." she replied, pulling her tank top up slightly.

"You couldn't start over here?"

"Here has too many memories. But if you really want to know something, I might not stay in New York. Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Jack looked at her. "I'm really going to miss you, Aria."

"Maybe I'll get a new tattoo." she said simply, trying to change the subject.

"I almost forgot all about your tattoos. Get one to remember us by."

Aria thought for a moment, "How about the Four Horsemen mark on the back of my hand?"

"Sounds good." Aria walked past him, closing the door to her room.

"It's almost eleven at night, Merritt's having his beer by now and Henley and Danny are probably watching the late night news at this point." she responded to Jack's raised eyebrow.

Jack smiled softly and placed his hands on Aria's hips, she was really shorter than she had claimed, standing only at around 5 foot 5 so she had to turn her head upwards to look him in the eye. "Your eyes are stunning." he whispered. Aria laughed lightly. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, she smiled into the kiss.

"That's one of the things I'm going to miss about you. Kisses." she whispered.

"Well, then let me give you a lot of kisses so you won't forget them." he replied cheekily.

"That's smart."

After several minutes of kissing, Jack whispered, "Let me love you just for tonight. Please Aria. Just this one time."

"Okay."

* * *

The next morning, Aria woke up wrapped in Jack's arms. "Sleep well?" she asked, seeing that he was awake.

"Of course I did."

"I have to shower, I'll go in an hour."

* * *

"Bye Aria." Henley muttered, wrapping the younger girl in a large hug. Surprisingly, the usually busy New York street was quiet today.

"I'm going to miss you Hen. I'm going to miss you a lot." Aria said, squeezing the red head.

Merritt simply ruffled her strawberry blond hair and said, "You know what Aria, you're weren't as annoying as I thought you'd be."

"Um," Aria looked puzzled, "I'm going to miss you too, Merritt?"

"Bye Aria." Danny said bluntly. He was never on to show affection.

"Goodbye control freak." Aria replied. Jack chuckled. Henley smiled. Merritt laughed. And even Danny grinned a bit.

"Well," Henley began, "we'll leave you and Jack alone. Bye Aria." one last hug and Merritt, Danny, and Henley all headed back up to the apartment to watch the young couple say their goodbyes through the window.

Ariadne smiled, "You know, after this, my name might not even be Ariadne anymore."

"Well that's too bad, I loved the name Ariadne." Jack grinned.

"That's because you were saying all last-" but Jack cut her off with her a kiss. This wasn't like any of their usual kisses, it was more heated and more passionate, probably because Jack didn't want to forget the feeling Ariadne gave him.

"I have to go." she mumbled against his lips. Neither of them wanted to leave but one of them had to.

"Okay."

"I love you, you know." she replied.

"I know. I love you too." he responded. Aria smiled before backing away and swinging a leg over the motorcycle that was parked nearby, her suitcase placed at the bottom.

"I'm going to miss you!" she called out, starting the engine.

"I love you!" Jack shouted.

"I love you too!" she replied before kicking off and speeding away, not looking back and fighting tears and the only thing she heard was Jack shouting,

"Have fun out there Motorcycle Girl!"

* * *

A/N So it's finally over. I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed. I did the best I could. I am just so excited to write the sequel. I don't have a name quite yet, but I'm working on it. If you guys want to read any more of my work, then go on over to my profile and find my other fanfic, "Insanity is Too Much Imagination." It's a Rise of the Guardians and the fourth chapter is currently in progress.

So thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story, especially GiraffePanda2 and Bballgirl you guys were great help. So love it, hate it? Tell me more!


End file.
